


For Better or Worse

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Some smut in later chapters, lots of fluff after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Nicole asks Waverly to marry her in hopes of more scholarship money at PurgU...love ensues of course. Based off ofthistextpost :))Apparently, University AU's are like "my thing" now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Wynonna Earp obvi but I do wish for seasons 4 & 5 so keep that fight alive twitter friends! #FightforWynonna :)) Aslso I'm unbeta so all miss steaks are my own!

After Waverly had slung her backpack over her shoulder at the end of the lecture, she checked her phone, remembering it had vibrated halfway through class.

_*One New Message From Nicole Haught*  
NH: Can you marry me?_

Waverly stopped dead in her tracks on the front steps of the building, causing a couple of students to bump into her. Nicole and her joked around a lot but not like this. As she kept thinking about how to reply, three little dots appeared and a new message followed.

_NH: I just got back from the financial aid office and they can’t give me any more aid except for more loans unless I have a child, get married, or turn 24 so I have to get married_

The more Waverly thought about it, the more sense it made. She was there on a partial academic scholarship and knew Nicole was in a similar position with basketball. They had both taken out several loans and the amount of money owed was not something Waverly liked to think about often. 

_WE: Yeah ok I’ll marry you, I’ll need a financial aid application too_

_NH: Wait seriously_  
_NH: Would you really do it_  
_NH: I’m doing actual research on it_  
_NH: It would have to be soon because I owe school money soon_

_WE: Let me check how fast we can do it_  
_WE: We’d need a marriage license which is like $30 and THEN we file for a marriage certificate_  
_WE: I’m an ordained minister but I don’t think I can do my own wedding :/_

“Waves!” she heard a familiar voice shout across the quad. Waverly realized she was still stuck to the steps, only less confused and more nervous than before.

“This isn’t a joke, right? Like it’s not like the time Wynonna stole your phone and pranked everyone?” Waverly asked the approaching redhead.

“It’s not a joke, I really did just get out of a meeting about my money and apparently my bastard parents put a freeze on my account so I can’t access most of my savings until I’m 25 now,” Nicole paused before adding, “so, you know, marriage.”

“Were you heading to your dorm?” Waverly replied, trying to ignore the butterflies bothering her for some reason.

Nicole shook her head no. “I’m going to the library to do more research on it, wanna come?”

Waverly nodded and asked, “Before we get to the whole, marriage now part, could you, if you feel comfortable, explain to me what’s going on? I get the freeze on the account but I’m confused I thought you lived with your grandparents?”

Nicole wrung her hands together trying to collect her thoughts. “Well, ok so technically when I go home I do stay with my grandparents but it’s not- they don’t- I’m- they um-“

Waverly stopped and turned Nicole to face her. “Hey, only if you want to, and you don’t have to blurt it all out at once. Families are messy I get that,” she finished with a chuckle.

Nicole smiled, looking into warm, hazel eyes that always made her feel safe. “It really is ok, Waves, let me start at the top, yea? I mean you’ll have to know eventually we are engaged.”

Waverly let out a more strangled chuckle at that, Nicole giving her a weird look as they started walking again.

“Anyways,” Nicole continued, “My parents kicked me out because they don’t want me to be a cop, you know that and so I moved in with my grandparents physically, but I’m still technically a dependent of my parents. Purgatory U gave me a partial basketball scholarship which pays for about 75% of my tuition but the rest I pay myself, including all the books and food and housing and etcetera. I thought I would get the money next year when I turn 22 but it’s not the case anymore.”

Nicole took a deep sigh as they walked into the library. Waverly softly said, “I’m in almost the same situation. Not, living wise because…well my academic scholarship covers what yours does and I’m so tired of taking out loans I may never be able to pay back plus most of my parent’s funds went to Willa and Wynonna and I’m working with what I can, so marriage.”

+++

After a few hours of homework and wedding research, they headed to the dining hall to meet up with their friends.

“If one partner commits adultery that’s quicker grounds for a divorce so this won’t affect our dating lives,” Nicole said, offering Waverly her arm as she often did when they walked together.

“Yeah, I was looking at a sample form and it said ‘irretrievable breakdown’ of marriage so staging a fight would also work,” Waverly replied.

“Mhm, although divorce is a lot of money too, lawyer-wise.”

“I don’t think we’d need a lawyer, we wouldn’t really have kids or a house or anything really to divide,” Waverly paused and added, “although there are other things we need to decide on.”

“Oh, like what?” Nicole asked.

“Well, one when are we actually doing this, two when are we telling my sister, and three what’s the plan after?”

Nicole sucked air in at Waverly’s ‘number two’ question, fearing Wynonna’s reaction. “Well, I’m free on Saturday if you want to get married then, there was an opening on the website I checked for that afternoon, and the university actually pays for our housing so we’d move in together soon too, which I wouldn’t mind, and umm never?”

Waverly bumped her shoulder into Nicole’s. “She has to know, or she’ll find out from someone that isn’t us and that’s worse. Plus, I kinda want her to be one of the witnesses, sorta like a fake maid-of-honor in a way for me?”

Nicole groaned as they walked in and Waverly spotted their friends. She pulled Nicole along as she said, “We’re telling them now, yea?”

“What?!” Nicole whispered, panicked. 

“Took you long enough,” Wynonna said, dunking a fry into her ketchup and attempting to feed it to Doc.

“Will you stop that, Wynonna, you’re just getting it all over my moustache!” He exclaimed, grabbing a napkin off the top of his hat which he had set almost like a table centerpiece. He was an eclectic dresser studying biology with the hopes of going to dentistry school.

He had met Wynonna at a party their sophomore year around the same time she had begun to date a new addition to her criminology class, Xavier Dolls. Both men had a very on again/off again relationship with Wynonna but had developed a friendship with each other along the way.

Now at the start of their senior year, the group was really unsure of who Wynonna was with most of the time.

“It’s looking good, Doc! I think mine is too,” replied Jeremy stroking the hairs of the newest addition to his face. “I put some serum I made in the lab on it so it would grow quicker,” the junior, chemistry student added.

He and Waverly had met at their freshman year required seminar when they both geeked out over Buffy the Vampire Slayer together. They had also met Rosita in that class during a group project.

“Oh please,” Wynonna retorted, “I could’ve grown a better one when I started puberty, at 13.”

“Pass me a napkin,” Dolls asked Nicole, completely ignoring everything that was said.

“Don’t worry, Xavie-baby, I didn’t forget about you,” Wynonna teased. “It’s ok if you can’t grow a stache.”

“I asked you to please not call me that, Wy,” he replied, “And unlike these two I shave every morning to prevent looking like a wild west reenactor.”

“Hey, sorry I’m late I was at the library,” Rosita said sitting down. “I think I saw you two there but I was tragically working with Champ on a project so I didn’t get to say hello since I was losing brain cells by the second.”

“Library, schmibrary, I’m here for the pretty boys and the free booze,” Wynonna replied, now attempting to toss fries into Nicole’s mouth, the redhead playing along with most of them landing on Waverly next to her. 

“Wyn can you stop that, please?! And yes, Nicole and I were at the library researching something big. We actually have an important announcement to make. Nic?” Waverly said.

Nicole looked at her with worried eyes and a slight shake off her head.

Waverly sighed and said, “Nicole and I are getting married.”

A silence fell over the table. Dolls locked eyes with Nicole while Wynonna locked eyes with Waverly.

Jeremy coughed, breaking the trance and added afterward, “Well at least we know it’s not because you’re pregnant.” He continued talking when he realized his joke had fallen flat, “Wait are you pregnant?!”

Waverly sighed, and turned to look at him instead. “No Jeremy, no one is pregnant, it’s not even like a real, real marriage. I mean it’s real but, can you explain it please?” she asked Nicole.

Nicole broke out of her trance and began to talk. “So, I got out of a financial meeting today and as it ends up I’m short on my payments and my parents froze my account so I can’t access most of the money I had been using to pay for loans and school. Getting married means the school legally HAS to give you more aid and free housing and I knew my scholarship and situation was similar to Waves’s, so I asked her to marry me for mutual benefit.” 

“It’s just until we graduate and then divorce is super easy too,” Waverly added. 

Doc sighed and said, “Well, that’s seemingly mighty honorable of you Nicole, but will it work?”

Waverly answered the question instead. “It should. I read up on all the laws and university guidelines and as long as we just stay married and live in the university housing they give us, it should do the trick.”

“Haught, I want a cupcake do you?” Wynonna interrupted.

“No?” Nicole answered, confused.

“Yeah, you do. Walk with me to the dessert station,” Wynonna replied standing up.

Nicole followed looking anywhere but at her soon to be sister-in-law. 

Wynonna grumbled at another student until he moved out of her way. “So, what are your intentions with my sister, Haught?”

“My what? Wynonna, you just heard our intentions it’s for money,” she replied, confused.

“I know that,” Wynonna said, piling desserts on her plate. “What I mean is I know you and Waverly had like, a thing your freshman year.”

Nicole opened her mouth to interrupt but Wynonna continued. “AND I know it was mostly just gooey eyes and weird talking BUT is this about that? What are your intentions?”

Nicole took a steadying breath and spoke. “Wyn, you know you’re my best friend, but Waverly? She’s like my rock. Sure, we were flirty, TWO years ago, but this really is more about the aid. We even spoke about how if we date other people it’s quicker grounds for divorce!”

Wynonna squinted her eyes at Nicole not fully believing her. “And?”

Nicole rolled her eyes and grumbled, “And if anything comes out of it I won’t be mad, exactly.”

“I KNEW IT!” Wynonna yelled out, scaring the kids next to her. “You have to tell her.”

“No way! I promise I’m just focused on financial aid. You know I would never hurt Waverly or do anything to betray her trust. I’d rather have her as a friend than as nothing at all. I promise the marriage is just platonic I swear.”

Wynonna turned to look at Nicole. “Ok, ok, I believe you. You always have been like a walking bumper sticker and the type of person Waverly should’ve been hanging out with since before college.”

They headed back to their table to see Doc and Dolls having an arm wrestling match while Rosita was now the ref. Jeremy and Waverly were discussing something across the table. 

“My money's on Dolls right now because I saw him at the gym,” said Wynonna.

“You go to the gym, darling?” Doc fired back.

“Only if Waverly drags me, but no I was on my way to class when I saw him go in.”

“You go to class?” Dolls responded.

“Ouch, how you wound me. You know, I liked it better at the beginning when you two hated each other,” Wynonna shot back.

Meanwhile, Waverly tugged on Nicole’s hand so she would turn from Wynonna’s playful bickering to her and Jeremy. 

“Hey, I know this wedding isn’t REAL real but Jeremy was making a point about how it is technically our first marriage and we should do something to celebrate after.” Waverly finished, making the last part sound more like a question.

“Uh, yea sounds good, what were you guys thinking?”

Jeremy cleared let out a squeal and a quick apology for it. “I’m assuming it’ll be just us there so we could either go out to a bar or have a Wayhaught celebration at Doc and Rosita’s apartment.”

Nicole scrunched her eyebrows in. “I’m sorry a what celebration?”

“Wayhaught! It’s your ship name. Like you and Waverly’s relationship name. So, Way and Haught.”

“Gotcha, well I think since it’s a money saving ceremony it’d probably be easier to do it at the apartment.” She turned to Waverly and asked, “What do you think?”

Waverly nodded, saying, “I think that’s best. Plus, Rosita has been wanting to try new drinks and we can pass out at Wynonna’s since she’ll probably stay over with whoever she picks that night.”

“Awesome!” exclaimed Jeremy. “Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll do the planning and make sure it’s a great wedding reception!”

“It’s not real though,” Nicole reminded him.

“It’ll be real enough for me,” he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t until around midnight, when it finally hit Nicole that she was, technically, married to another person. She was sitting back on Doc’s couch, watching the party over participating at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note! I forgot to mention but I made Waverly and Nicole the same age and Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls a year older. So Wayhaught is in their junior year (3rd year) of uni! just to clarify :)

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, hearing Wynonna shout from the other room, “Your wife is smoking haught, baby girl! Hurry up!”

She and Nicole had agreed that, despite the irregular reasoning for the wedding, they should uphold some traditions. So, Waverly found herself waiting in the designated ‘bride’ room at the courthouse while Nicole was in the ‘groom’ one across the hall.

Before Waverly could open her mouth to state the obvious earlier that day, Wynonna told her that Nicole wanted the groom one claiming that it made sense because Dolls was her man-of-honor and she was wearing a suit anyways. Waverly rolled her eyes knowing that it was probably just Nicole’s chivalrous nature and that the ‘bride’ room was either larger in size or prettier than whatever was across the hall. 

Her thoughts returned to the mirror. She was wearing a flowing, off white dress, with lace down the front and arms. Instead of a veil, she decided on wearing a crown of soft pink roses with baby’s breath intermixed in. 

‘It’s ok, you can do this,’ she told herself. Waverly wasn’t sure why she was so nervous for something that she knew was not real. ‘Well, technically it’s real on paper.’

Wynonna walked in, tearing Waverly from her thoughts. “Alright, Haughtstuff is already headed into the courtroom, you ready to go?”

Waverly just nodded, grabbing Wynonna’s hand and squeezing. Wynonna gave her a soft look, “You look beautiful, Waves. And you’re gonna kill this wedding.”

Waverly snorted at the statement, “Thanks Wyn, not sure that’s the point of a wedding though.”

“Oh whatever, let’s get you married off,” she joked back.

+++

The wedding had gone smoothly until they got to the exchanging of rings. Throughout their vows and ‘I do’s,’ Waverly and Nicole only had eyes for each other. And Waverly wouldn’t admit it, but it was hard to look away from Nicole.

The taller woman decided to wear a tailored, navy suit that made her red hair pop. She had somehow gotten her tie to match with Waverly’s roses, a feat Wynonna would never admit to doing for them.

Nicole turned to Dolls, who was supposed to have her ring for Waverly. Instead, he patted his pockets and shook his head.

“What?! But I gave it to you before we left the waiting room!” Nicole loudly whispered.

“I- I don’t know. It must’ve fallen out? It’s probably in the hall I can check.”

“What’s happening?” Wynonna whispered to Waverly, not having caught the exchange.

Nicole was turning bright red while Waverly squeezed her hands between hers and responded, “Nic gave Dolls the ring but it fell out of his pocket.”

“Oh, no it didn’t,” Wynonna responded, looking sheepishly at the pair. She reached into the top half of her dress and pulled two rings out. “I snagged it from his pocket so he wouldn’t lose it and to keep them together.” 

Dolls’s eyes went wide while Nicole turned even redder than before. “You hid them in your bra?!”

“Well they were safe, weren’t they?” Wynonna responded as if it was perfectly normal.

Waverly rolled her eyes and turned to the justice of the peace. “Sorry, we can continue.”

Nicole hadn’t told Waverly, but she had gone a little over budget when ring shopping. She knew that they were more for show at the wedding than for anything but she wanted Waverly to have something nice. 

Waverly audibly gasped when she saw the ring Nicole had gotten her. It was a gold band with a small diamond nestled between two smaller sapphires. “Nic,” she whispered in awe. 

Nicole just beamed at her and continued, “with this ring, I thee wed.”

Waverly took Nicole’s ring from Wynonna and placed it on her finger. It was a simple golden band that actually went well with the one Waverly had received from the redhead. “With this ring, I thee wed,” she heard herself say.

The justice smiled at them. “I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Waverly looked into trusting brown eyes that were fluttering shut as Nicole leaned in. She cradled Nicole’s face in her hands while the taller woman found purchase on Waverly’s hips.

The first brush of lips felt like a spark lighting a bigger fire. Waverly knew Nicole wouldn’t push or do anything that made her feel uncomfortable, so she took the lead and brought Nicole in closer, bodied pressed firmly together Nicole’s lips now hotly on hers. It was like she couldn’t get enough, one kiss turned into a few until mouths opened and tongues tasted and she was essentially making out with Nicole, in front of all their friends.

Wynonna laughed at first from behind them. “We get it you’re married,” and paused thinking it would break them from their bubble.

Then Dolls let out a cough while Wynonna then yelled out, “Hey! Still in public guys! Please don’t make me bleach my eyes!”

At that Waverly pulled away, Nicole bending down further, chasing her lips. Waverly gave her a small peck, knowing she was playing a dangerous game with her best friend and placed her hands on Nicole’s collarbone in an effort to maintain distance.

“Sorry, excited to be married,” she weakly apologized to everyone, as if that hadn’t been the best first kiss of her life.

+++

It wasn’t until around midnight when it finally hit Nicole that she was, technically, married to another person. She was sitting back on Doc’s couch, watching the party over participating at this point.

Wynonna and Doc were flirting by the makeshift bar they had made on the kitchen’s countertop while Rosita mixed their drinks. 

Jeremy was also attempting to flirt with a guy who lived two doors down, heard the party, and had shown up already drunk. Meanwhile, Waverly, now wearing Nicole’s jacket, was nodding her head to something Dolls was saying.

Nicole had taken it off when the apartment became too stuffy for her to handle. She had to admit, it felt good when she saw Waverly’s eyes trace her body as the shorter girl realized she had been wearing suspenders under it. However, Waverly also quickly grew cold, despite their drinking and proximity in the small space, and took it from Nicole.

Nicole took another pull of her beer while Waverly moved to sit next to her. She heard the brunette sigh as she put her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “We’re married,” she giggled out.

Nicole snorted, noting that Waverly was a bit more gone than she was. “I was thinking about that too. We’re married.”

“Mhm,” Waverly paused and continued, “Although we have to consummate the marriage if we want to make it truly official.”

Nicole began to choke on the sip she had just taken as Waverly tried to help but couldn’t stop laughing.

“Waves, I- I would never, and you- you- you know I’m just, this is just, I-m” Nicole stuttered out as Waverly rubbed her back, making sure she was ok.

“I’m just pulling your leg, Nic, I know what you mean trust me,” Waverly sweetly replied. “I kinda just want to go to sleep right now.”

“That I can do,” Nicole said. “Do you wanna say goodbye to everyone or just bust?”

Waverly blinked slowly at her, head going fuzzy, “Won’t they notice we left?”

Nicole just tilted her head away from the couch as Waverly looked back up to their friends. Wynonna and Doc had begun to make out and Dolls was nowhere in sight. Meanwhile the neighbor, ‘Robert or Robin or whatever,’ Waverly thought, had passed out in a chair as Rosita drew on him. Jeremy was chastising her while wobbling a bit.

“You’re right,” Waverly said, wiggling her fingers so Nicole would hold her hand, “let’s go.”

+++

The walk to Wynonna’s apartment was short, however, due to the alcohol and state of excitement it took them almost a half hour to get there.

Nicole opened the door and spun around to face the brunette quickly. Before Waverly realized what was happening, Nicole had picked her up and was cradling her in her arms.

“Nicole! Wha-“ she said confused on what was happening. 

“We are home,” Nicole responded stepping over the threshold and pressing a kiss to Waverly’s cheek. “Technically not out home but I think this is what you do anyways yea?”

Waverly let out a giggle as Nicole walked through the apartment to Wynonna’s room. “Will you be doing this once we get our apartment? Also, you can put me down you know?”

Nicole placed her on the edge of the bed and gave her a wink. “I’m gonna go change for bed and then the bathroom is all yours. Also, I’ll be on the couch if you need anything, like water or painkillers tomorrow morning.”

Waverly stuck her tongue out and laughed at herself. Nicole snorted and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Alright drunkie, the bag you packed is by the closet. Good night.”

“Good night!” Waverly replied, feeling even more tired than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! I know I messed up and forgot to upload for like 2 days but I promise I'll be better and keep the story moving along, I just needed to edit this last chapter more than I would like to admit :0 but hopefully I'll be doing like once a day or every other day updates from here on out :) Also ikr this is a shorter chapter but I promise you'll get longer ones soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole leaned forward, looking up from the paperwork in front of her. “Actually yea, we’re gonna drop this off at housing after coffee and they should give us an apartment soon enough. They don’t have many married students but they do have married housing so I’m hoping they do it quickly.”

Waverly woke up with a slight headache and the sound of the shower running. She assumed Wynonna had made her way back at some point in the night as she set out to scavenge any leftovers her sister had.

After taking painkillers, she stuck her head in the fridge and heard someone moving behind her. “Can you go on a coffee run? I didn’t see any and you barely have stuff to eat.”

“I mean sure but that’s not mine,” she heard Nicole answer. “And wow day one of marriage and you’re already bossing me around.”

Waverly stood straight up and turned her head sheepishly at Nicole. “Sorry, I thought you had already gone and Wyn was in the shower.”

Nicole shrugged as she leaned against the countertop. “Nah, I think she’s stayed the night at Doc’s and is still there. I just got back from a run and had an extra pair of clothes in your bag, Ms. Planner of the Year.”

“Ok, you early bird weirdo, and hey, you like my planning” Waverly said, making Nicole let out a laugh. She continued, “anyways, can we get coffee? And also figure out this living business too?”

“Of course, go change and I’ll find the paperwork that we definitely haven’t lost in a day,” Nicole said glancing around the countertop. 

Waverly snorted and replied, “It’s in my purse, you can go through it.”

+++

They found Wynonna and Doc also at the off-campus coffee shop in desperate need of caffeine. 

“How was the wedding night, baby girl?” Wynonna followed the question with a little whoop whoop noise.

Waverly rolled her eyes saying, “We just went to bed, Wynonna. We were so tired after the party.”

“So, what you’re saying, is that I beat you on your own wedding night?”

“Wynonna please, we’re all hung over and it’s too early,” Doc replied sweetly to the taller brunette. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes at him but pressed a kiss to his cheek nonetheless. “Anyways, are you two planning on moving in together anytime soon?”

Nicole leaned forward, looking up from the paperwork in front of her. “Actually yea, we’re gonna drop this off at housing after coffee and they should give us an apartment soon enough. They don’t have many married students but they do have married housing so I’m hoping they do it quickly.”

“Wow, baby girl didn’t realize your wife was as much a nerd as you.”

Waverly sighed as she looked at Wynonna. “Wyn, we did a google search, I promise this is not a hard thing to do.”

Wynonna snorted at her wording. “You know what’s a hard thing to do?”

“Please don’t say Doc,” Nicole begged.

“Well I was,” Wynonna began pointedly, “but I was also gonna say moving in together. It’s the start of the semester but with you two I’m assuming you unpacked everything already.”

“Darlin, you know we’d both be willing to help them,” Doc added.

Wynonna groaned. “God, don’t volunteer me like that.”

“But you will help us, right?” Waverly asked. “All of you will? We’ll get pizza or something after but, please?”

Wynonna knew she couldn’t say no to Waverly. She sighed, defeated, and said, “I guess, and pizza does sound pretty good.”

Waverly squealed and clapped her hands together. “Perfect! We’ll start packing today!”

+++

The whole process after getting married was fairly easy, which shocked Nicole. A wedding seemed so complex and yet immediately after having one life just, became better for her. She got an email from housing the day after dropping her and Waverly’s forms off, saying they had an apartment ready for them.

Nicole also couldn’t believe that the apartment was free and in a nicer part of campus than where she was living now. That and the fact that they had upped their financial aid for them by the thousands, meaning that they could essentially begin to pay off their loans while still in school, instead of adding to their debt.

Waverly had wanted to move in immediately but Nicole’s basketball season was kicking off. It was only conditioning and weight lifting sessions but she had to go regardless, especially since she wanted to be a team captain by senior year. So, they agreed to move in at the end of the week, since Nicole’s practices were shorter on Fridays. 

When Nicole walked in, Waverly was already ordering Wynonna and Jeremy around while Doc and Dolls set up their new sofa. She smiled at Nicole from atop their new kitchen counter, “Nic! I know you want to shower but could you please help the boys instead? I know you’re just gonna get sweaty again so this is better.”

Wynonna snorted causing Waverly to give her side-eye. “Those go in the bathroom, Wynonna, so I’m not sure what you’re doing here.”

As Wynonna moved away Nicole got closer to Waverly and stood between her legs. Waverly ‘s heart started racing as Nicole gave her a lopsided smile. “Hi, Waves,” she said sweetly.

“Hi back,” Waverly whispered, biting her bottom lip and blushing.

“Can I please, do anything but help Doc and Dolls?” Nicole replied, whispering back.

Waverly laughed as Nicole backed up smiling, Waverly already missing the proximity. “You big baby,” she giggled, “Why don’t you help Jeremy, he’s trying to figure out the bedroom situation.”

“Situation?” Nicole wondered.

Waverly just nodded. “You’ll understand when you see it.”

She walked past a squabbling Doc and Dolls and noticed Wynonna filming them on her phone. She looked up at Nicole saying, “What, it’s just for me, besides its not like the newlyweds don’t have any weird kinks.”

Nicole chocked on air at that statement which made Wynonna laugh. As she continued into the apartment she realized Waverly had already been decorating for them along the way. The hallway had a wall of pictures, from both of their past dorms. In the middle, she put one Rosita had taken right outside the court house at their wedding. 

She had snapped it on her phone and then got it printed out as a gift for them. It was of Nicole and Waverly with eyes only for the other woman, hands intertwined. Nicole smiled back at the memory as she heard some shuffling from further down the hallway.

“Jeremy?” she yelled out walking into the bedroom. 

Something crashed down in the closet as Jeremy emerged, “I’m ok! Oh, hi Nicole! I’m assuming Waverly sent you to help?”

“Uh yea, she said we needed to figure out the bedroom, is that code for uh that,” she said pointing at the one queen bed taking up most of the space in the room.

Jeremy nodded his head adding, “Yea uh that and the closet.”

“What’s wrong with the closet? I mean besides staying in it,” Nicole replied, smile gracing her features.

Jeremy snorted at her bad pun and said, “Well there’s only one, I mean it’s pretty big but there’s only one.”

Nicole took a deep breath in, thinking about her options. “Hmmm, well I mean we can share the closet that’s not an issue for me at least. The bed though, I mean I can always sleep on the couch, the new one is pretty nice and wide?”

“I- that works for me, I’m just setting it all up, but should you ask Waverly?” Jeremy replied, nervously.

Nicole shook her head. “She’ll be okay with it, trust me. Now, I’ll help set up our clothes and you can do the bedroom.”

Jeremy beamed at her suggestion and got to work. 

After a little while, Waverly walked in, holding another box labeled bedroom. “Jeremy! This looks so nice!” she said, much to Jeremy’s excitement. “What did Nicole say about the one bed?”

Nicole emerged from the closet, making Waverly’s eyes light up as she set the box down. “I said I’d just sleep out on the couch.”

Waverly’s brow scrunched in as she replied, “But you’re way too tall for it? Plus, this is a huge bed?”

Nicole looked at Jeremy with pleading eyes. “Nope,” he responded, “I’m grabbing some ‘za.” 

As Jeremy left the room, Nicole sighed at sat at the edge of the bed, facing Waverly fully. “Waves, I know this is our apartment, but they expect us to be married, which yea we are, but we said we wouldn’t pressure each other about anything.”

Even more confused, Waverly set herself down next to Nicole. “Are you feeling pressured by anything? Because I’m not. I know you have your whole chivalry act but a couch for a year is painful, especially for an athlete. You know I read this article about sleep and spinal alignments and injuries and I’m rambling but regardless, I’m inviting you to bed Nicole.”

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows which caused Waverly to roll her eyes playfully. “Not like that, I just meant that we can sleep in one bed together and we will survive, it’s not like you snore or anything.”

At that Nicole let out a laugh. “Alright, that sounds…nice actually. Thank you, Waves.”

“You said it’s our apartment, which means it’s our bed. You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know,” Nicole said standing up, “but I know this isn’t the ideal college life and I want to make sure it’s as normal as we can make it, for the both of us.”

Waverly looked up through her lashed and gave her a soft smile. “Of course, I promise it will be good for the both of us, ok?”

Nicole just nodded as Waverly stood up and squeezed her into a hug. “But, by the way, you will have to shower if you want to get into bed with me.”

She felt Nicole’s laughter bubble up followed by Nicole pressing the softest of kisses to her forehead. 

Nicole backed up a little saying, “C’mon, I don’t want Wynonna to eat my pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly just said screw it an am double posting, enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nicole asked her which beer was better, Waverly reached across to put her hand on Nicole’s. She wasn’t sure what quite possessed her to do so, other than she wanted the redhead to stop looking at the server.

Waverly was slowly getting used to living with Nicole. There were several upsides, including the fact that they hadn’t fought over the bathroom yet and how they loved to binge watch shows at night, but they also weren’t perfect. Waverly got on Nicole’s nerves when she left her dirty clothes strewn pretty much anywhere in the bedroom instead of making the trip to the hamper while Nicole annoyed Waverly by staying up late to finish homework in their room with the lights on. 

Regardless of the few issues, they were making it work. Waverly was actually surprised to realize Nicole was missing from their bed that morning. She knew her basketball practices were in the afternoons and Nicole usually slept in like Waverly, especially on the weekends.

“Nicole?” Waverly groggily yelled out into the apartment, accustomed to waking up with the other woman wrapped around her.

They had an unspoken rule that cuddling was only allowed if it was done as they woke up. Once they wiped the sleep from their eyes they would usually move to their own corners of the bed, blushing as if they were caught in the act of something other than sleeping. 

“Stay in bed!” she heard the redhead yell back.

Puzzled by the response, but happy to stay in bed, Waverly picked up the book she had left on her bedside table the night before. She was quickly pulled in and didn’t catch Nicole entering the room.

Suddenly a flash went off pulling her away from her reading. “Perfect,” Nicole said holding the polaroid that had just printed from her camera.

“Nooo, I probably look awful!” Waverly complained. “Why did you do that to me?” she asked jokingly.

Nicole turned around and picked up a tray from the dresser Waverly hadn’t noticed before. “Well, it’s technically the first picture of you as a 21-year-old which is a pretty good memory to have. Happy birthday by the way.”

Waverly settled the tray between her legs as Nicole moved to rejoin her in bed. There was tea and a vegan doughnut from her favorite coffee shop as well as some avocado toast and fruit. Next to that, there was a wrapped present and the picture Nicole had just taken. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this for me,” she said sipping the tea. 

Nicole shrugged. “I know but I wanted to, besides it’s your birthday and that should always be a big deal, Waverly Earp.” 

Waverly felt herself turning red as she offered Nicole a bite of the doughnut. Nicole wrinkled her nose and grabbed the toast instead, making Waverly laugh. “Can I open the present?”

“Yes! Please!” 

She tore open the wrapping paper and realized it was a book with the title _Wyatt Earp Speaks!_ “It’s stories and events and other writing about him and I figured since you like history so much and it’s your family’s history it would be interesting but now I’m thinking you might have already read it,” Nicole said nervously.

Waverly chuckled and placed the book on the bed. “I have read about my family but not this one, and it was in my amazon cart which someone might’ve checked,” she replied to a blushing Nicole.

“Well, I did get help for that yea but open the front cover.”

Waverly did as told, and a pair of tickets fluttered out. “Is this for the national history museum in the city?”

Nicole nodded saying, “They’re having a whole exhibition on women of the west which is like what you want your Ph.D. thesis to be in like years and years, but anyways I got you two thinking you could take Wynonna or something.”

Waverly smiled sweetly at her and grabbed her hand. “Nicole, I- thank you, this is really sweet but I think Wynonna would hate me for that.”

“Well maybe, but if it makes you happy she’d do it,” Nicole replied, running her thumb across the top of Waverly’s hand. 

“Yea- yea-“ Waverly stuttered out, “but they’re for today and as much as I’d love Wynonna maybe you can go with me instead? And not make fun of me doing what I love?”

“Of course, I will,” Nicole whispered, almost realizing how close they had gotten throughout the conversation. She brought their tangled hands up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s. 

“Good,” Waverly replied in the same reverent tone, “now can we finish breakfast?”

Nicole smiled and nodded, grabbing the toast and letting go of Waverly to turn on their TV.

+++

Waverly knew they had been here for five hours, but she could barely get herself to care when she was surrounded by so many things she loved to learn about. She was also keenly aware that she had been holding Nicole’s hand for about half of that time. Waverly pulled her along once, taking her from exhibit to exhibit, and just didn’t let go.

“Do you want more time in here or should we move out to the next room?” Nicole asked, breaking the brunette from her thoughts.

“Umm actually, I think the next room is where we started,” Waverly replied checking the map on the wall. “We should just head out the exit, also I’m kinda hungry if we want to grab a bite to eat before going home.”

“Sounds good,” Nicole replied easily. She wasn’t sure if Waverly was aware that they had been holding hands for the last two hours, but Nicole wasn’t about to give up time with her now. 

“Wynonna, of course, told me about this really good bar nearby if we want to check it out? Besides we took the train here so we’re not driving,” Waverly added. 

Nicole laughed at the implication of her words. “Are you suggesting getting an officer of the law drunk?”

“Well, future officer, and technically it won’t be the first time,” Waverly giggled out. 

They stopped holding hands as they exited the museum and Waverly texted Wynonna for the address. Waverly then called an uber which took them a place that looked like an old-fashioned saloon called Shorty’s. 

“I guess she knew what we were up to today?” Waverly said, shrugging her shoulders at Nicole as they were seated.

“That, or she checked even just a minute of your Instagram story today,” Nicole cheekily replied. 

“Hey!” Waverly replied playfully bickering, “Wynonna pays attention to me.”

“I pay a lot of attention to you,” Nicole said under her breath.

“What was that?” Waverly asked, assuming Nicole was still playing along.

“Nothing, I’m just debating what to start the night off with,” Nicole replied as their server came up to the table. 

“That’s what I was wondering as well,” the waitress replied. She had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. “I’m Shae and I’ll be taking care of you this evening,” she said, looking at Nicole only. 

As Nicole asked her which beer was better, Waverly reached across to put her hand on Nicole’s. She wasn’t sure what quite possessed her to do so, other than she wanted the redhead to stop looking at the server. 

“Oh right,” Nicole said as if remembering Waverly was there. “And the birthday girl wants your nicest rosé,” she said knowing it was Waverly’s preferred drink.

“Actually, I’ll take a whiskey neat,” Waverly replied quickly. She was confused at her outburst. She rarely drank whiskey and yet when Nicole ordered for her to this beautiful Shae she felt like she had to change everything. 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon for your orders,” she replied, eyeing Waverly up and down. 

“Whiskey huh?” Nicole said looking at their joined hands. 

Waverly quickly let go and smiled sheepishly. “Um, yea. Wynonna really likes it and I don’t mind from time to time, besides it’s just to start out.”

Shae returned to their table with their drinks and took their dinner order, giving Nicole a wink as she walked away. “She’s friendly, isn’t she?” Nicole said as she turned her attention back to Waverly.

“Too friendly,” Waverly grumbled.

“What was that?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shook her head. “Nothing just…tell me what was your favorite part in the museum?” 

Nicole chuckled, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I just want to know so I can impress you with my uber cool knowledge about it,” Waverly jokingly replied.

Nicole laughed and began to recount the exhibit pieces. 

+++

They got back to their apartment around midnight, both drunker than they cared to admit. Waverly was now giggling at something the other girl had said as they got ready for bed. 

“And then I was like, it’s like tasting Christmas,” Nicole slurred throwing Waverly into another fit of laughter.

She caught her breath and asked Nicole, “Hey, can I ask you something about today?” Nicole gave her a lazy smile and nodded. Waverly continued, “Are you gonna text Shae?” 

“Uhmm,” Nicole began, nervously tugging at the bottom of her PJ shirt. “You saw that, right?” By that she meant Shae slipping her a napkin with her number and a smiley face. 

Waverly nodded and slurred out, “We talked about this and I don’t care.”

Nicole’s head snapped up and she realized she was face to face with Waverly. “You don’t care?”

“Nope, don’t care,” Waverly said looking anywhere but Nicole, despite their proximity. 

“Are you sure, Waves?” Nicole said brain fuzzy and hand now on Waverly’s cheek, causing the shorter girl to make eye contact.

Waverly wasn’t sure who had moved in first. She knew she had reached up on her toes but Nicole also ducked down. She also knew Nicole was warm and had extremely soft lips; lips she could make out with forever. Waverly reached underneath Nicole’s shirt and dragged her nails down the redhead’s back, making Nicole moan and causing her mouth to open.

They sloppily made out as hands wandered everywhere. Nicole’s face, Waverly’s ass, Nicole’s hips; they were all over each other. Waverly could feel herself walking backwards until she bumped into their dresser. Nicole took the opportunity to bend her back and scrape her teeth against Waverly’s neck. She found a spot that made Waverly make the prettiest sound and continued her ministrations. 

As Nicole kissed back up Waverly’s neck, somewhere in the back of Waverly’s mind she knew they shouldn’t be doing this. She continues to kiss Nicole, attempting to slow each kiss down until they broke away with one final peck. 

“Uhmm, I-, Ah-“ was all Waverly could manage.

Nicole looked at her, eyes dark and glazed over. “Uhm, I, we’re drunk and I am drunk and I need to sleep on the couch tonight.”

Waverly shook out of her stupor as much as she could. “No, I’ll take the couch you take the bed.”

“No, please let me do this Waverly, you don’t understand,” Nicole said with pleading eyes.

“I can try to,” Waverly began, reaching out for the other girl. 

“No, please, just,” Nicole took a deep breath, “Please, I need to be alone, please, Waves.”

The way Nicole said the last please sunk Waverly’s heart. Nicole looked like a drunken, kicked puppy and Waverly wanted to make her feel better. “Fine,” she sighed out, too confused about what everything meant to argue.

Nicole just nodded in thanks and walked out of their bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo some fluff, some nerves, some drunken nights ;)) I hope you enjoyed! I am low key brain dead from finals coursework so next update might be in a day or two rather than tomorrow so enjoy them making out in the meantime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whistle blew, bringing their attention back to the court. Nicole had been shoved to the ground after a particularly violent attempt to shoot the ball from the Warriors, but the penalty was going to Purgatory’s team for carrying.

Nicole dribbled up the court for a layup. She was already drenched in sweat from her earlier practice but she felt like she couldn’t go home. It had been almost a week since her drunken kiss with Waverly and in that time, they had rarely spoken to each other.

She was also now feeling the side effects of sleeping on a tiny couch for 5 nights, her back lighting up with every other step. Nicole shook her head, as if that would clear it up, and continued her solo practice. 

Meanwhile, the men’s team began to run laps around the gym and Nicole took that as a sign to head out. She ordered takeout on her walk home, hoping she could talk to Waverly over sweet and sour soup, maybe even switch and get the bed for a night.

As she opened the door she heard a man’s voice say, “Do we have science class together? Cuz I’m feeling this chemistry.”

“This is for your English class, Champ,” she heard Waverly reply.

“Waves, I’m home,” Nicole called out walking into their living room. She saw papers strewn all over the coffee table as Champ rolled his eyes at her and Waverly began to clean up.

“Time’s up, Champ! Don’t forget to bring your essay on Shakespeare next week so we can look it over before you hand it in,” Waverly told him.

“But that’s not due for another two weeks,” he responded shoving whatever papers Waverly handed him into his backpack.

Waverly let out a sigh and replied, “I know that, that’s why you’re giving it to me next week, so we can look it over before it’s due.”

Champ just nodded his head, uncaringly. “Well, I’ll text you later. Bye Waverly. Haught,” he said giving her a once over. 

Once he had left, Waverly bean to apologize. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure what time you were coming back so I moved my tutoring with him here.”

“Waves, you live here too, this is much your space as it is mine,” Nicole replied. “Besides as much as I dislike that boy-man at least he picked a good tutor.”

Waverly gave her a kind, but stiff smile and continued, “Regardless, I’ll get out of here.”

“No, wait.” Nicole reached out and went to grab Waverly’s arm, before deciding against it, hand halfway on its journey. “What I meant was, I got Chinese for the both of us and it’s on its way.”

As if on command, the doorbell rang. Nicole looked at Waverly with pleading eyes, then walked back to pay the delivery guy. She returned with their food and found Waverly glued to where she was before.

Nicole let out a sigh and placed the food on the coffee table. “I’m gonna put my stuff in the room and then can we talk?” she asked hopefully.

Waverly just nodded and began to take food out of the bag. Nicole quickly returned after a pit stop in the kitchen to grab utensils and peanut butter for Waverly. “You remembered,” Waverly replied in thanks. 

“I don’t get the taste, but if it makes you happy,” Nicole replied, Waverly already mixing it into her soup.

“So,” Waverly began as Nicole opened her mouth. They both stopped talking for a second before Waverly continued, “You go.”

“Well, I just wanted to talk about the kiss and everything and I was just thinking that we should forget about it. Besides, we were drunk and the only other time we kissed was at the wedding so it didn’t even really count as like our first kiss or anything,” Nicole finished.

Waverly slowly nodded and said, “I agree, I think we were too drunk for it to mean anything, right?”

“Right,” Nicole quickly answered.

“And we do live together and we can date other people and…” Waverly tapered off.

“And?” Nicole asked, knowing the shorted girl wanted to say more.

Waverly sighed. “And I missed you,” she finished.

“I’ve been right here, Waves,” Nicole replied.

“I know that, I just meant like talking and hanging out and stuff,” Waverly said. “Oh, and also you’re welcome back to bed.”

Nicole let out a sigh of relief causing Waverly to stifle a giggle. “I have a game tomorrow and I thought my back would be dead by then.”

“Oh you big baby,” Waverly teased. 

“Hey! I’m an athlete, that’s like my thing!” Nicole responded, playing along. 

“I’m kidding,” Waverly replied. “I also think I’m gonna go to your game,” she said eating another spoonful of soup. 

“Really? Do you like basketball?” Nicole asked, knowing Waverly was not the best at sports knowledge. 

“Yes! I mean I know the rules well enough at least, besides Champ asked me to go.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Really, Waves? Champ? And to women’s basketball?”

Waverly nodded her head and continued, “I know he can be dense but he’s also kinda nice and he’s said that the men always lose so the women are more exciting.”

“Are you sure it’s not because he wants to ogle at more women for an hour and some?” Nicole asked.

“I know you’re not the biggest Champ fan but he’s been asking me out for ages and I don’t know I thought it’d be fun plus I’d get to see you play,” Waverly replied, growing more upset.

“No, no I mean it’s fine, I just didn’t know you were into him and you’re right, I’m starting tomorrow,” she said attempting to quickly diffuse the situation. 

Waverly sighed and said, “Okay good. Now can we watch Netflix after you shower? Because I can smell you from miles away.”

Nicole gave her a look that had them both giggling afterward.

+++

The game against The Warriors was always the best and worst game of the season. They were one of the toughest teams they played by far, which always made for an exciting event. Right now, they were up 63-60, with Nicole getting ready to run across the court the minute the whistle for the fourth quarter blew. 

She had noticed Waverly in the stands with Champ, across from where Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls usually sat. They actually came to her games fairly often, the boys enjoying the game and Wynonna enjoying the dirty cheers she could get away with. 

“Hey babe, I got you popcorn and a drink,” Champ said sliding over to where Waverly was seated.

“Oh uh, I’m not super hungry, but thanks. The fourth period is about to start,” Waverly replied.

“They’re quarter’s, but don’t worry, boys are usually smarter about sports than girls,” he said, reaching into the popcorn and stuffing his mouth. 

“Champ, we’re at a women’s basketball game and you’re telling me that men know sports better than women?”

“Uhh no? I just mean like you’re so pretty that like how could you know stuff about sports, you know?” he said, not understanding why Waverly was getting upset. 

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive,” Waverly sighed out, knowing she would get nowhere with him.

“Okay, sorry, I think,” he responded, stretching his arm across the back of Waverly’s seat. 

While he wasn’t the best date, he also wasn’t the worst and Waverly definitely felt wanted whenever he looked at her. She knew Champ was never going to be it for her, but she liked having someone there. 

The whistle blew, bringing their attention back to the court. Nicole had been shoved to the ground after a particularly violent attempt to shoot the ball from the Warriors, but the penalty was going to Purgatory’s team for carrying.

“Hey, Ref! Does your wife know you’re screwing us!” Wynonna screamed out from the other side of the stadium.

“Pipe down, Wynonna,” Doc said, blushing. “I do not want to repeat our early exit from last year’s championship game.”

Dolls snorted at his phrasing. “Early exit? Really John Henry? We got kicked out for inappropriate conduct because someone,” he said glaring at Wynonna, “had to take their shirt off to distract the players.”

“Hey it worked, didn’t it? Besides you like seeing me without a shirt,” she replied, winking for good measure. 

The opposing team scored two more points, now 63-62, with Purgatory in the lead by a point. As the teams took a time out, Doc turned back to Dolls and Wynonna. “I still can’t believe Waverly brought over the most pathetic fellow to this game.”

“Actually, he asked her out,” Dolls replied casually. 

“And how’d you know that, Dolls? You in love with the wrong Earp?” Wynonna said teasingly.

“No,” he responded, face unreadable, “she was texting me about the game. She wanted to know the rules better so she could have fun if the date was a bust, which looks like it’s not.”

They all looked across the court again to see Champ press a sloppy kiss to Waverly’s cheek. While Wynonna began to pretend to wretch, Waverly turned her head, giving Champ a quick peck and turning back to the game. 

“Jesus, that’s disgusting,” Wynonna said, while Doc and Dolls both rolled their eyes.

Nicole, who had been on the court, had also seen the brief kiss. Something in her body lit up with rage and she put all of her focus on the game. She began to cross girls, get even more aggressive, and yell out on the court. The final buzzer rang, Purgatory’s students cheering over their 72-62 win.

“Haught!” she heard Coach Nedley yell out in the locker room.

Nicole was almost ready to head out, not wanting to talk to many people on her way home. She peaked her head inside the office. “Yea coach?”

“What came over you just then?” he asked. “You played better those last few minutes than anyone had the entire game, and it was a good game.”

“Uhh, I just really wanted to win I guess,” she answered back, knowing it was a half-assed answer at best.

Coach Nedley huffed out a breath before saying, “Well, if you keep wanting to win, I’m sure this season will be a good one for us. The team’s counting on you.”

She nodded firmly, knowing Nedley was never a man of many words. If he called her over, it means he was pretty proud of her. The walk to the apartment was short and, once home, she immediately felt better the minute she stepped into the shower.

As she washed her hair, she heard mumbled talking in the other room. “I don’t think you should come in, Champ,” she heard Waverly say, much to the disappointed sound Champ made.

“What about just for like making out?” he asked back.

“She said no, Chump,” Wynonna’s voice rang out.

“Whatever, if it weren’t for you and the other one, I’d gotten it tonight.” The door closed as Nicole finished up and dried herself off.

“Champ? Really, baby girl?” Wynonna questioned. 

“I mean, he was nice and all. He paid for dinner before the game and was trying to be good. He’s…fine.” Waverly replied. 

Nicole walked into the living room, where the sisters were settling down with blankets, talking as they scrolled through Netflix. “Hey Haughtstuff, good game today,” Wynonna complimented, before continuing with, “also since you’re up can you make us some popcorn?”

Nicole shook her head but went in the kitchen to find some anyways. She returned with three full bowls and sat between the sisters, thanking Waverly when she offered to share her blanket. 

“It really was a good game, especially at the end,” Waverly said once Wynonna agreed to scroll through the rom-com category. 

“Thanks, but I really don’t want to talk about it anymore. Oh, Wyn, pick that one,” Nicole answered, knowing the movie would make her temporarily forget about everything. 

As the title began to roll on the screen, Nicole felt the sisters shifting. Waverly set her head to rest against Nicole’s shoulder, while Wynonna buried her feet underneath Nicole’s thigh. Nicole needed a break from everything and somehow the Earp sisters always made things better for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil angst to read over before the curtain reveals that I can only write fluff, thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months had gone by and Nicole was well into the basketball season. She found the sport to be a great outlet for the anger she felt since Waverly and Champ had begun dating. Her teammates and Coach Nedley were also happy with her since she was breaking school records left and right.

A couple of months had gone by and Nicole was well into the basketball season. She found the sport to be a great outlet for the anger she felt since Waverly and Champ had begun dating. Her teammates and Coach Nedley were also happy with her since she was breaking school records left and right. Nedley had even told her that he would get scouts to come to a game, if she wanted to go pro. 

Despite her success on the court, Nicole was still feeling weird about the Waverly situation. Things had improved; they were back to being friends, they usually slept in the same bed (unless Waverly was at Champ’s), and they just liked to spend time with each other. 

However, she felt like Waverly was walking on eggshells around her and Nicole’s games seemed to be all but forgotten in the shorter girl’s mind. To add more to it, Nicole had finally asked Shae out after months of flirty texts and was nervous to tell Waverly.

Shae: Can’t wait to see you on Friday! So glad there’s not a game that night!

Nicole took a deep sigh which caught Waverly’s attention on the couch. They were doing homework but both liked to spread out so Nicole took the small kitchen table while Waverly took the sofa. 

“Ok, that’s the third time you’ve done that today, what’s going on?” Waverly asked looking up from her notes. 

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing just ah I’m hanging out with someone this weekend,” Nicole replied trying to assess the situation. 

“Like on a date? Or hanging out?” Waverly responded, knowing the look on Nicole’s face.

“Why would you assume it’s a date?” Nicole fired back defensively.

Waverly playfully rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her. “Because I know you, and your scrunched face means you want to talk about something but don’t want to say it. So tell me, is it a date? Is it someone I know?”

Nicole flopped down on the couch and just said, “Maybe.”

Waverly sighed and began to play with Nicole’s hair, something that always soothed the redhead. “Okay, and do you not want to go?”

Nicole closed her eyes and leaned into Waverly’s hand. “I don’t know, I haven’t really gone out with anyone in a bit.”

“Yea, that would be because of the marriage thing we did, but you can so do it. I mean I’m with Champ.”

Nicole let out a small noise of discontentment followed by, “I knoooww, but I just, I guess I’m nervous that’s all.”

“You have no reason to be,” Waverly said smoothing out some knots in her hair. “I know I haven’t really paid attention to your games since, uh, Champ, but Chrissy tells me you’re killing it, and you’re one of the nicest people I know so plus it’s not like you’re gonna be a bad date.”

Nicole opened her eyes and gave Waverly a half-smile. “It’s with Shae.”

Those three words lit something in Waverly that made her yank Nicole’s hair causing the taller girl to yelp. “Sorry, sorry,” she said disentangling her hand. “Just, Shae? Like the one from my birthday? I didn’t know you kept in touch.”

“I texted her a few times and then she reached out recently again. We’re just going to dinner and maybe a bar.” Nicole rubbed the back of her head where Waverly had pulled.

Waverly began to pick at the couch instead. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“She’s really nice once you know her,” Nicole added, unsure of how Waverly was feeling.

“Does she know you’re married?” Waverly asked.

“Does Champ?” Nicole fired back. 

“Of course not,” Waverly snorted. “He’d probably get mad, actually…”

“Well, then why do you ask if your boy-man doesn’t know?” 

“I- I just…” Waverly sighed and continued, “I was just wondering, I don’t know her I guess.” 

Nicole nodded looking anywhere but Waverly’s face. “I get that, but I promise she’s a good person. I wouldn’t have said yes to going on a date if she wasn’t.”

“No, that’s good. We all deserve somebody, even Shae. Hey, maybe we can double date you and Shae and me and Champ.”

Nicole let out something that sounded like a strangled cat, which made Waverly give her a curious look. “Ok, well we can get back to homework?” Nicole asked wanting to end the conversation.

“Yea, sure.”

+++

“You look nice,” Shae said, pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

“Thanks, just something I threw on,” Nicole responded with a nervous chuckle. In reality, she had bothered Waverly for an hour on what to wear and then let Waverly primp and prep her for another hour. 

“I’ll bet,” Shea replied with a sly smile. “So, I know you’re driving but since I asked you out, I thought you’d let me pick where to go?”

“Sure,” Nicole said nodding. “I’m down for anything really.”

“Perfect! There’s this one Italian place a couple of blocks away I’ve been dying to try? And maybe drinks after?”

Nicole just nodded along and opened the door to the Jeep for her, having borrowed Waverly’s car. 

“Ever the gentlewoman,” Shae playfully responded in thanks. 

She plugged the address into Nicole’s phone as Nicole peeled off the driveway. They drove pretty much in silence, except for the low rumble of the radio. Shae was right, and it only took a couple of minutes for them to get there and park. 

Luckily, it was early enough that they also got a table immediately, without having made a reservation. They sat down and immediately a waiter walked towards them and took their drink orders. 

As they sat down Nicole began to talk. “So how are your classes going? You mentioned you’re pre-med right?”

Shae nodded and began, “They’re pretty good. I mean they’re hard but it’s just to weed out the easily squeamish and weak workers.”

“I bet, I can see the gore but I could never operate on it.” Shae chuckled at her honestly as the waiter brought them their drinks. “And how’s work? Busy, I’m guessing? Once all the uni kids settle in?” Nicole continued.

“Yea, pretty much,” Shae laughed. “But I really don’t want to talk about that on my night off. Tell me about you! I’m guessing congrats are in order on breaking up with your ex.”

“My ex?” Nicole questioned, unsure of where the conversation was leading. 

Shae nodded, confused. “That one girl you came in with? Were you not dating?”

“Oh! No, Waverly and I are just, uh, roommates,” Nicole responded, technically correct. 

“Oh! You just seemed so close I…” Shae blushed. 

Nicole shook her head no. “I mean we’re really good friends but nothing like that, besides she has a boyfriend.”

“Oops, sorry,” Shae said. “Well let’s switch subjects how’s basketball?”

Nicole, who knew she could go on for hours about it, began to talk about the team and their season. 

After dinner, they headed to a nearby gay bar where they proceeded to drink and laugh the night away. It was nearing 2 am when Nicole felt a buzz coming from her pant pocket. She broke the kiss she was currently sharing with Shae and held a finger up while she took the call.

“Hello? Nicole?” she heard Waverly ask from the other end.

“Waverly!” Nicole squealed in her drunkenness. “Shae! it’s Waverly!”

Shae gave her an eye roll and asked, “Why did she call?”

“Oh,” Nicole said into the phone, “why did you call?”

“I wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn’t know if you’d be spending the night or not but you hadn’t texted me in almost 5 hours,” she heard Waverly say exasperated.

“Umm, nope we’re at a gay bar,” Nicole answered. She then leaned over to where Shae was standing. “What bar is this?” she mumbled against Shae’s lips.

The other girl just smiled into another kiss as Nicole heard Waverly say from the phone “There’s only one gay bar in Purgatory, Nic.” A sigh came through the receiver as Waverly asked a question she knew she would regret, “Do you guys need someone to pick you up?”

Nicole broke the kiss again to yell out “YES!” into the phone and hang up.

About 30 minutes later, Waverly spotted the couple on the nearly empty dance floor, grinding as if it were packed. Nicole looked up and immediately broke apart from Shae a little too abruptly. 

“She’s drunk,” Shae responded as an excuse. “I am drunk too also you’re pretty.”

“You are really pretty, Waves,” Nicole added as if Shae wasn’t even there.

Waverly let out a choked laugh knowing both of them would not remember this in the morning. “Alright, where are the keys, Nic?” she asked, just wanting to go home.

“Nuh uh, not telling, I’m staying,” Nicole slurred out, Shae giggling at her side.

Waverly sighed and grabbed Nicole’s hips as the taller girl tried to wiggle her eyebrows. “Got them,” she said reaching into Nicole’s back pocket.

“Booo, not going,” Nicole replied.

“If you both get in the car, I’ll stop somewhere,” Waverly replied, hoping they wouldn’t realize that their stop was their respective apartments. 

Nicole tilted her head, and then just rolled it around before saying, “Deal, but I get shotgun!”

Shae laughed again, now heavily leaning into Nicole’s side. Waverly just began to walk towards the car while the two drunk messes followed her. 

Nicole got in first, with the help of both smaller girls. “Scotty, beam me up!” she giggled. 

Shae snorted and got in behind her while Waverly finally made it to the wheel. “Alright Shae, where do you live?”

“Nicole’s phone,” Shae responded, never taking her eyes off the redhead, who had now turned in her seat to look back at Shae. 

Thanks to that, Waverly easily dug Nicole’s phone out of her pocket and looked up where Nicole had driven to last. She easily dropped Shae off, considering Nicole was half-asleep and couldn’t really make out with her date.

As she drove them home, she turned to look over at Nicole, who was now watching her with heavy-lidded eyes. “’M sorry, Waves,” Nicole mumbled at a red light.

“Sorry for what, Nic?” Waverly responded.

“Shae,” was the one-word answer Nicole replied with. 

“If you mean getting shitfaced with her and making me pick you up, I am already planning the spa day we’re having so that you make it up to me.”

“Not that, well yea that, but no.” Nicole slumped further into the seat as Waverly parked the car.

The brunette cut the engine and turned to face Nicole. “You’re not really making sense right now, so we are gonna get you water and I am sleeping on the sofa.”

“No, I sleep there,” Nicole weakly replied.

Waverly snorted as she helped the taller girl out of the Jeep. “We both know you’re gonna feel better alone in bed.”

“I feel better alone with you,” Nicole replied, words slurring together.

Waverly ignored her comment as she unlocked the door and brought them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo confessions time! Ikr we all hate chump but don't worry he'll be leaving soon and we'll get into some longer chapters ;) as always drop a comment and leave a kudos plus subscribe if u want to keep up w my chaotic upload schedule!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nicole feelings,” Waverly replied quietly. 
> 
> “Oh, those feelings,” Wynonna said with a small chuckle.

Nicole woke up with a pounding headache and a note on her head. She grabbed the piece of paper and read ‘getting coffee and donuts. Wynonna’s coming soon. Take the painkillers and a shower. –Waverly.’

She then noticed the painkillers and the cup of water next to the bed. Of course, even after last night, Waverly would be Waverly, Nicole thought. She took the medicine and hopped in the shower shortly after. Once she got out, she heard the front door slam and a familiar voice yell out “Nic, I’m back!”

Nicole walked into the kitchen, hair still dripping, and saw Waverly putting the donuts on the counter. “Hey, Waves,” she said, unsure of how the other girl was feeling. 

“Hey yourself, drunkie. How’s your head?” She asked, handing Nicole an iced coffee. 

“Better, I think. It stopped hurting after the shower and now I just feel meh.”

Waverly giggled at her response and then said, “Well good, Wynonna is coming over to study soon and I wasn’t sure how you’d be doing.”

Waverly grabbed her school bag and moved it to the living room as Nicole followed her. “I do feel better but I don’t really remember much of las night and wanted to know if I did something stupid? I mean I know you drove us home but I don’t actually remember getting here, or dropping Shae off…”

“Oh, that,” Waverly said with a blush on her cheeks, “Um, you were fine, cute and maybe a little touchy with Shea but she was all over you too so…you’re good.”

Nicole sighed out in relief. “Ok, so just flirty drunk then. But I didn’t do or say anything…?”

“Nope,” Waverly responded popping the p. “Just regular drunk Nicole things.” 

“Ok, cool,” Nicole replied as there was a knock on the door.

Waverly went to open it as Nicole headed back to their room. She heard the Earp sisters exchange a few words as she gathered up her backpack and homework. As she walked back out to the living room she saw Wynonna give her a once over.

“How was date night Haught Stuff? You just get in?” Wynonna asked, looking over the doughnuts Waverly must’ve brought to her. 

“It was fine,” Nicole replied.

“Just fine? Or did you get some lady loving? Gonna go out with her again?” Wynonna said trying to wiggle her eyebrows, powdered sugar now on her nose. 

“Why all the questions, Wyn?” Nicole shot back.

“Sheesh, I just wanted to know the details but spare me.”

Nicole sighed, not understanding where the outburst came from. “It’s fine. Sorry. The date was fine. Waverly just drove us home when we got drunk and I don’t know maybe I’ll go out again.”

She heard something shatter in the kitchen and saw Waverly with two broken plates at her feet. “Uh, sorry they just slipped, sorry,” Waverly hurriedly said. 

Nicole immediately bent down to pick up the larger parts as Waverly grabbed the broom and began to sweep. “It’s ok, Waves. If anything, I can just steal two from the dining hall.”

Waverly playfully swatted her arm. “Don’t, please, just buy some. Wait, where are you going?” she said finally noticing Nicole had her backpack on.

“Oh, the library. I figured you two could have some Earp sister bonding as I studied and tried to get rid of my hangover,” Nicole responded, scratching the back of her neck with one hand. 

Waverly nodded. “Oh ok. Let me know when you’re coming back, so I can start on dinner.”

Nicole nodded and headed out the door as Waverly let out a sigh.

“You alright there, baby girl?” Wynonna asked, leaning against the entryway of the kitchen.

“I’m fine. Let’s start studying, I’ll quiz you for your midterm on Tuesday.”

Wynonna groaned as they went back into the living room.

+++

An hour and a half passed until Wynonna began to moan and groan again and insist they needed a donut break. Waverly rolled her eyes playfully but agreed, seeing as this was probably the longest amount of time she’d seen her sister focus on her school work. 

“So, baby girl,” Wynonna began with her mouth full, “What’s going on between you and Haught?”

Waverly gave her a look and answered, “Nothing, Wy. You know I’m with Champ. Plus, she just went out with someone else.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes, knowing that by the way they interacted this morning there had to be more. “Let’s go back to that why are you with Champ again?”

“He’s nice and, I don’t know, limited dating options?” Waverly responded.

“Limited dating options are you serious, Waves? You could get with the majority of the straight boys and gay women on this campus, it is not that, besides Champ isn’t nice so something is really up. Spill,” Wynonna said, trying to get the truth out of her sister. 

Waverly’s eyes began to water. “Oh, baby girl,” Wynonna sighed out.

“I don’t know, Wyn! I don’t like Champ ok?! There I said it I hate my boyfriend and I want to break up with him every day!”

Wynonna got up and sat on the couch next to Waverly, setting her arm around her sister and bringing her in for a side hug. “Ok, so you don’t like Champ. Then why are you still dating him? You have a seriously nice and caring and yet ok hot wife right there.”

“I feel like if I date him, then I don’t have to face my feelings,” Waverly responded, sniffling on her sister’s shoulder.

“Okay, one gross and two what type of feelings?” Wynonna asked, feeling like she knew the answer already.

“Nicole feelings,” Waverly replied quietly. 

“Oh, those feelings,” Wynonna said with a small chuckle. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m almost 100% positive your wife feels that way for you too.”

Waverly sat up and began to wipe her eyes. “I doubt that she literally went on a date last night.”

“Mmm, I think it was for the same reason you go on dates with Champ.”

“You didn’t see her, Wynonna. She was all over Shea for the most part,” Waverly said rolling her eyes.

“For the most part?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly cursed at herself under her breath for bringing that up. “Oh, fudge nuggets!”

“What does, for the most part, mean, Waves?” Wynonna asked again.

“Well…” Waverly began, “Nicole kinda apologized for getting ragingly drunk and then said she felt better alone with me.”

“Oh,” Wynonna said with a shit-eating grin blooming on her face.

“Not like that, you pervert. I think she meant it in like a nice way like Shea was fine but she likes me better? Besides, before that we, uh…” Waverly tapered off, avoiding eyecontact.

“Mhm, you what, Waverly?” Wynonna asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

“We may have, uh, kissed a little,” Waverly replied.

Wynonna snorted in response. “Uh yeah, no kidding, I was at the wedding remember?”

“Uhm, I mean outside the wedding and we were both drunk so we agreed it didn’t really mean anything and we are over it because we are responsible adults who can keep it in our pants and date, other people,” Waverly finished quickly.

Wynonna’s eyes seemed to bulge out of her head and she let out a shriek. “A drunk mind is a truthful mind, Waverly! And that’s why you’re both being so weird about it! Oh my GOD, you’re both beautiful, gay idiots!”

“Wynonna,” Waverly scolded, “Calm down.”

“Baby girl, trust me, Nicole really really likes you and she wouldn’t go out with someone else unless she thought she couldn’t get you so I need you to trust me and break up with Champ.”

“I was already going to do that, Wynonna,” Waverly replied.

“Ok good,” Wynonna said, “and can you please start at least dating Nicole? You’re already married sheesh.”

Waverly sighed and said, “I don’t know. Maybe? I’ve been kinda far away from her with the whole Champ thing.”

“She’ll understand, Waves, I promise.” 

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked nervously, “I wasn’t the nicest person at times.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. “Trust me, that girl looks at you the way I look at a maple bacon donut. She’ll understand.”

Waverly sighed and nodded her head, hoping it wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye, chump!! get ready for some wayhaught smooth sailing! hi hi! I'm still writing some of the fic and do have some exams coming so next update might not be for another day or so :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly murmured under her breath, “Stupid but brave, Nic, stupid but brave.”

Waverly groaned out as she felt the arm that was just wrapped around her torso let go. “Five more minutes of sleep, please Champ.”

“Ugh, I won’t cuddle if you compare me to that boy-man,” Nicole responded snuggling back in. 

“Wait, what?” Waverly said, shifting around to face Nicole. “You’re not Champ.”

“Thank god for that,” Nicole responded, “and I’m surprised you’re not complaining about your head right now.”

Waverly blanched as she looked at Nicole, sleep leaving her features. “Wait, I got drunk last night, blackout even. I got to Champ’s and I was already drunk and I yelled at him and then…did I give you that black eye?”

Nicole chuckled and set some space between them knowing that they weren’t going to fall back asleep soon. “No, you have your ex-boyfriend to thank for this and now we’re even on drunk pickups. You called me outside of his frat house saying you probably shouldn’t have driven there.”

Waverly sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair. “Ok I vaguely remember that too and I am now definitely remembering breaking up with Champ. But I can’t remember you fighting him…”

“Yea that’s because I might’ve gone back once I drove you home.”

“Nicole!” Waverly chastised her. “Why on earth would you do that?”

Nicole was blushing and moved to sit up as well. “I just didn’t like the way he treated you that’s all. I didn’t fight him, he threw the first, and only, punch. And I know you’re your own independent woman and are capable of everything but that dickhead deserved a serious talk about respect,” she sighed out. “I’m not really sure he got it though.”

Waverly murmured under her breath, “Stupid but brave, Nic, stupid but brave.” She threw the cover back on both of them and put her robe on. “C’mon, you need to ice that.”

Nicole grumbled but slipped a hoodie on over her pj’s and followed Waverly to the kitchen. She sat on a chair at their small kitchen table as Waverly brought her the frozen peas and held it to her face. Waverly stood between her legs, as Nicole’s hands naturally went to grab her hips. 

Waverly let out a quiet hum as Nicole slowly drew circles with her thumbs on the shorter girl’s hipbones through her pajama pants. “Thank you,” Nicole whispered almost reverently.

“Of course,” Waverly replied. They stayed like that, looking at each other, studying, for a few minutes before Waverly spoke up again. “I’m really free of him, huh.”

Nicole’s face lit up as her lips split into a grin. “Free as can be.” She paused, “I’m happy for you.”

“I think I’m happy for me too,” Waverly said with a far off look in her eyes, thinking about the possibility that maybe she could make it with Nicole. 

“Waves,” Nicole gently said, “Where did you go?”

Waverly shook her head out of it. “I’m right here. I’m always here.”

+++

They decided to make it a lazy day since Nicole didn’t have practice and Waverly wanted to catch up on housework. 

“Ok, so I’ll do the dishes and you can vacuum and then afterwards we can both go grocery shopping because I think cereal for dinner, while vegan, cannot happen again,” she said with a smirk towards Nicole.

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully in return. “It was one time and I forgot it was my turn to cook.”

Waverly laughed and rolled her sleeves up as Nicole headed back to their bedroom to grab the vacuum and change out of her pj’s. They set out to do their respective tasks, music now blasting from the speaker Nicole had decided to turn on. 

As Nicole walked vacuumed the living room “My Girl” by The Temptations came on. “Oh Waves!” Nicole called out. 

“What? What is it?” Waverly said walking over, wiping her hands on her pajama shirt she had yet to change out of. 

“Dance with me,” Nicole replied, dimples popping as she smiled.

Waverly knew she was a sucker for the tall redhead and the dimples only added to the allure. She sighed out pretending to think it over. “Mmm, I do deserve a reward for finishing up the dishes but then again…”

Nicole just laughed and grabbed the brunette’s arm, drawing her in. She wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist and held her close while the shorter girl rested her head on Nicole’s chest. 

They swayed around for a bit, Nicole trying to spin them a few times with the shorter girl always ending up in giggles. Waverly was glad Nicole had her in so close because it meant she couldn’t see her blushing. 

As the song ended, Nicole spun her one last time, wishing she could take a picture of Waverly at that very moment. Her long hair was still a bit tousled from sleep and her shirt a bit askew. She was barefoot and her legs seemed to go on for miles before they reached her sleep shorts. Waverly was smiling so hard her eyes became half-moons and she was sporting the prettiest blush the redhead had ever seen.

“I’m not going out with Shae anymore,” Nicole blurted out abruptly.

Waverly’s expressing shifted as her eyebrows shot up her forehead. “Oh, uh, I thought you really liked her.”

Nicole shook her head. “She was nice and all but, I don’t know something about her was just off.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Nic,” Waverly responded trying to keep her tone neutral. 

“No, you’re not,” Nicole responded back, her lips in a slight smile. 

Waverly smiled back automatically. “No, I’m not,” she said in an almost whispered tone. She immediately switched gears again, not wanting to think too much about the redhead’s sudden confession. “C’mon, we need food. I’m gonna change and then we can head out yea?”

Nicole nodded along turning the vacuum back on and finishing up the living room. Waverly returned quickly, now in some leggings and the hoodie Nicole was wearing earlier that morning. 

“Is that my-“ Nicole began.

“Yep,” Waverly quickly cut her off. “It just, it looked comfy,” she said. 

Nicole just shrugged, not wanting to admit that seeing the other girl in her clothing made her brain short circuit. She moved to grab the key to the jeep as they headed out. 

Once they got to the store Nicole grabbed a cart and Waverly hopped on at the other end, allowing herself to be pushed around. Every so often she would hop off and grab a few items, then jump right back up. 

“Waves, are you gonna do this every time?” Nicole asked, rolling up and down the produce section.

“It’s easier for us, I stop you whenever we need to stop since I have the list and in return, I don’t have to walk.” 

“That doesn’t seem like a fair trade,” Nicole mumbled.

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds you,” Waverly sing-songed back, teasing her. “Besides you’re only 10% slower than usual today.” 

Nicole broke her annoyed act and sighed. “What should I do with you, Ms. Earp?” she joked in return.

“I dunno, maybe you should marry me,” Waverly responded, a smile breaking out. 

Nicole just smiled back, looking into deep, hazel eyes. They stood like this, gazing into each other’s eyes, until they heard Wynonna’s voice call out, “Yo! Haughtie with a body! Stop undressing my sister in public!”

Waverly rolled her eyes and looked over to find her sister giving them a shit-eating grin. “Hi Wyn, what are you doing here? You don’t really cook often.”

“Yeah? Well, neither does Haught and yet she gets to be here,” Wynonna replied.

Nicole chuckled and Waverly gave her a look which Wynonna noticed. “Ohhh I get it. She’s here because she’s whipped.”

“Wynonna,” Nicole chastised. 

“Alright, alright, if you must know, your dear old sister ran out of toilet paper and believe it or not they sell that here.” Wynonna got closer to Nicole and said, “By the way what’s with the shiner?”

Nicole opened her mouth to talk but Waverly beat her to it. “Nicole here thought it would be smart to give Champ a talk on respecting women ten minutes after I blacked out and quite possibly ripped him a new one as I broke up with him.”

Wynonna snorted and said, “Wow, really seems like he learned a lot, huh Haught?”

Nicole just rolled her eyes. “At least we don’t have to deal with chump every again.” 

“Good wordplay,” Waverly responded to which Wynonna groaned at.

“Ugh, I forgot how vomit-inducing you are together. I’ll leave you alone,” she said walking away. 

Nicole just rolled her eyes again as Waverly got back on at the front of the cart. They went through the rest of the store fairly quickly (and only knocked down one display) and headed back home. 

As they began to put groceries away Nicole became lost in thought. She knew that Waverly had just broken up with Champ not even a full 24 hours ago and she knew the brunette hadn’t done it for her. However, she still felt like it was some type of stepping stone in their relationship. She was also thinking about what had happened that morning and how Waverly admitted she wouldn’t miss Shae being with Nicole. 

Everything kept swirling around in her brain until she felt Waverly hip bump her. “Everything ok in there? You’re thinking really hard about where the bread is going to go.”

Nicole looked down and realized she hadn’t moved since she grabbed the first item in a bag, which was Waverly’s whole wheat bread. “Uhm yea, sorry, just thinking.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Waverly offered, unsure of where the conversation was going. 

“I’m, it’s just, I-“ Nicole began.

Waverly stopped putting things away and grabbed her face in her hands gently. “Hey, it’s ok. Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. You can talk to me about anything, ok?”

“I, hmm,” Nicole began again. “Ok, hypothetically, if we lived in a world where you hadn’t just broken up with Champ and maybe we weren’t together like married together and I asked you out, would you say yes?”

“Yes,” Waverly said confidently. 

“Ok, that’s o- wait, did you say yes?” Nicole asked, thinking Waverly would react negatively.

Waverly dropped her hands from her face and turned back to the grocery bags. “Yes, Nicole. You do know this, it isn’t new information.”

Nicole now scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, what do you mean I know this? I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure? And I’m not like pandering I swear.”

Waverly let out a short, strangled laugh, which Nicole was unsure if it was good or bad, as she crossed the kitchen. “Nic, please, you’ve known this since we were freshmen and we had that, you know, thing. Besides it’s not like our current relationship hasn’t been, uhh, PG-13 at times.”

Nicole laughed at her explanation of things which caused Waverly to give her a look. “Waves, I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at your, umm, description for us making out. And I guess I hadn’t thought about it like that.” 

Waverly stopped in her tracks and turned to fully face Nicole. “You hadn’t thought about us making out like that or you hadn’t thought about, uh, us?”

Nicole gulped as she took a step closer to the shorter girl and replied, “Both.”

“Oh,” Waverly responded, a bit breathy. “Well, now you know.”

“Now I know,” Nicole said taking another step towards Waverly, now practically pinning her to the countertop. 

“Nicole,” Waverly began, eyes fluttering down to soft pink lips and then back up into deep, brown eyes.

“Yes, Waverly,” Nicole said, a smile on the edge of her lips as she noticed what Waverly had just done. 

“Ask me what you really wanted to ask,” Waverly responded in a breathy tone.

“Waverly Earp, will you go out with me?” Nicole said, inching closer to Waverly by the word. She let herself hang back a few inches, making sure she wasn’t misreading signals and allowing the other woman to close the gap if she wanted to.

Instead of giving Nicole a verbal answer, Waverly brought her hands into red locks of short hair and leaned in to kiss Nicole with all the passion she had. At that moment, Nicole felt a spark light something within her. She maneuvered the shorter girl up on the countertop without ever breaking apart.

At this, Waverly moaned allowing for mouths to open and tongues to taste. Nicole had her hands on Waverly’s hips until Waverly locked her legs behind the red head’s lower back. This drove their hips together and allowed Nicole to bring her hands further down Waverly’s thighs. She let out a whimper as Waverly slowed the kiss down, needing air. 

The brunette pressed their now-kiss swollen lips together a few times before breaking apart and leaning her forehead against Nicole’s. “I’d love to go out with you, Nicole.”

Nicole just gave out a breathy chuckle and leaned back in to reconnect their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bring me A l l of t h e F l u f f :)) i hope you enjoyed!! I think we're getting down to the bottom half of the fic, but it has yet to be finished so who knows. the upload schedule might be a few days slower bcuz, like i keep saying, finals are in fact stressing me out and taking my time but! i will make up for it w upcoming smut :)) and fluff of course! happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, Waves, if you hadn’t noticed that girl is head over heels for you,” Rosita said as Waverly blushed back. “You could wear a potato sack and she’d think it’s sexy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep tht rating change

“Why exactly are we going shopping again?” Jeremy asked, feet tripping over a crack in the sidewalk.

“Careful, Jer,” Waverly responded. “And because Nicole has literally seen every date night outfit I have! We’re married, you were there!”

“As much as I love a good therapeutic haul, I’m with Jeremy,” Rosita chimed in. “I don’t get why that’s an issue like you said you’re married.”

Waverly groaned as they entered one of the few clothing stores in Purgatory. “Because I…I want to look nice for this and I really, really like Nicole and I just need her to like me back.”

“Uh, Waves, if you hadn’t noticed that girl is head over heels for you,” Rosita said as Waverly blushed back. “You could wear a potato sack and she’d think it’s sexy.”

Jeremy shook his head. “I actually think I get what you’re going for. Like, when Robin and I first started dating, I didn’t wear any of my Star Wars t-shirts out with him because I thought he’d think I was a nerd. But then, when we got comfortable with each other, we ended up owning the same ones so now we twin all the time. It’s pretty cute actually.”

“Jeremy, I’m not really sure how that helped this situation,” Rosita replied. “Also I’m sorry you thought Robin Jett, smooth jazz enthusiast, would think you were a nerd?”

“I’m a delicate being,” Jeremy answered. “Point is, I think Nicole will like you no matter what.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her two friends. “Thanks, I think, but I guess it’s more that I kinda want to show off for her. I know she likes me but I just want to look extra good for this.”

“Ooo you want to werk it henny!” Jeremy gleefully cheered back. Rosita and Waverly gave him a look of confusion and amusement. “Robin showed me an episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race for the first time last night. I still can’t tell if it’s ‘my thing’.”

Rosita laughed and walked towards some crop tops. “I get what you mean, Waves. You wanna be hot, show her what you have to offer, even if she’s already seen it.” 

“That’s true…but I don’t think crops tops are the way to go,” Waverly responded, already headed towards some dresses. “Knowing Nicole she’s going to wear something a bit more…dressed up and I want her brain to combust as much as mine will.”

+++

A few hours later, Waverly found herself running around the empty apartment, trying to find her favorite pair of heels. “Now is the one time you disappear!” she said to no one in particular. 

Dress shopping had gone on a little longer than she’d liked, causing her to rush while getting ready. Nicole on the other hand had left before she returned, leaving behind a note that essentially said she wanted to treat it like a first date and would pick Waverly up at 7.

It was now 6:50 and Waverly heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw Nicole wearing a low cut black jumpsuit and holding a bouquet of flowers. Her hair was slightly curled and her warm brown eyes scanned over Waverly. “Waves, you look-“

“You’re early,” Waverly cut in. “So don’t say pretty or cute or hot because I can’t find my heels and I rushed around so my hair isn’t looking the best but-“

“Baby,” Nicole now interrupted, hoping that using a pet name was fine. “Deep breath. I was going to say you looked gorgeous, even without the shoes, which by the way are under the sofa because that’s where you kicked them off last time. Also, these are for you,” she finished extending the flowers forward. 

“Oh,” Waverly breathed out, pink tinge in her cheeks. “Thank you. And thanks for the flowers, and for knowing where the shoes are. Come in.”

Nicole gave her a comforting smile, knowing that she was just as nervous on the inside as Waverly projected on the outside. “I’ll put them in water while you grab your heels.”

Waverly pressed a kiss against the red head’s cheek as she sought out her shoes and put them on. “Can you tell me now where we’re going?” Waverly called out across the apartment, grabbing her purse. 

“No,” Nicole’s voice said from much closer than Waverly expected. Turning, she saw the other girl leaning against the wall by the TV. “But, I can tell you that it’s definitely an experience.”

Waverly smiled, replying “Ok, ok, but it better be a fun surprise not a ‘you’re about to end up as the topic of a murder mystery documentary’ surprise.” 

Nicole let out a laugh as she grabbed the keys and headed out. “You might just be the perfect woman, Waverly Earp. I think killing my wife might look pretty bad when I apply to be a cop.”

Waverly was now deeply blushing as Nicole opened the door for her and she slid inside the car. “Just for that I get to pick the music we listen to on the way there.”

Forty minutes later they found themselves at a Japanese restaurant closer to the city than to Purgatory. “I appreciate the location, Nic, but you know I’m a vegan right?” Waverly asked jokingly.

“I knoooow, and I checked the menu beforehand, they have a lot of options. They also have something to eat if you’re willing to go pescatarian for the night,” Nicole responded with a look.

Waverly quickly whipped her head to look at Nicole, who was now talking to the hostess. Once they were seated, she flipped through the menu finding the item she knew Nicole had brought her here for. “Wait, but what if I don’t like it?”

“Then we get other food and take it home to give to Wynonna,” Nicole replied. The server then came up to the table and asked for their order. “One veggie sushi platter, one California roll, and one, should we do it?” she asked Waverly.

The shorter girl just nodded her head excitedly as Nicole finished, “and one geoduck platter.”

After they got the order in, they began to talk about their day, what they were planning to do next week, and Nicole’s season closer, which was coming up soon. Waverly realized that nothing had essentially changed between them. They still goofed off and laughed about the same things. They were the same planners, only now, Waverly could put her hand on top of Nicole’s and the redhead would flip it over to lace together. She could delve deep into a topic and go way off track and Nicole would unabashedly look at her with pride and care and maybe a hint of lust too. 

“So yeah, I think I narrowed it down between assistant museum curator and research assistant this summer, but it’s a ways to go,” Waverly finished as the food was brought to the table.

Nicole excitedly looked as the shorter girl poked the geoduck, half expecting the dish to come to life. “It’s not gonna bite, Waves, it’s just a mollusk.” 

Waverly grumbled good-naturedly and popped a piece in her mouth. “It’s um,” she began as she chewed, “very salty?”

Nicole’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she also grabbed a bite of the duck. “Oh, oH, I think this is definitely more of something we give to Wynonna.” Waverly giggled as she reached for her veggie sushi. 

Nicole insisted on paying for dinner, much to Waverly’s protests. They then drove back home in relative silence, only singing along to the radio or humming a commercial jingle. 

Waverly knew that she was nervous for anything that came next and could feel Nicole releasing similar energy. As they entered their apartment, Waverly blurted out, “We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Nicole stopped dead in her track looking like a deer in headlights. “Are we going to do something you don’t want to?”

“No,” Waverly almost whispered. “But, I really really want to kiss you right now and I don’t know where that’ll go but we also have to sleep in the same bed tonight unless you take the couch so I’m fine with whatever happens I just don’t want you to feel pressured and-“

She was cut off by Nicole’s lips connecting to hers briefly before the redhead was dipping back down to give her a more passionate kiss. Nicole broke it off when she heard a moan come up from Waverly, saying, “You mentioned you wanted to kiss me.”

“I did,” Waverly replied, hands playing with the ends of Nicole’s hair. “And I still do, but this is my first time with a girl and I don’t know, Nic, as much research as I do I need your help to figure it all out.” 

Nicole pressed a quick kiss to Waverly’s palm. “There is no rush for anything, especially if it’s something that’s making you worry. And yea, this isn’t my first relationship with a girl but it’s my first real relationship with you, baby. So, we can go at your pace and when you feel comfortable and confident, then we can focus on other parts of this.”

“How do you know exactly what to say to me?” Waverly murmured.

Nicole snorted in return. “Trust me, it has taken a while for me to girl up and just talk to you.”

“Can you call me that again?” Waverly asked abruptly.

“Call you…oh.” Nicole blushed as a smile erupted on her face realizing what Waverly was asking of her. “Baby, do you want to get ready for bed?” She felt Waverly tense up in her arms and continued, “but just bed, baby, I’m pretty tired after eating all that food.” 

Waverly blushed and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s exposed collarbone before replying, “That sounds really nice, thank you.” She rose up on her toes to press one final peck against Nicole’s lips and made her way down to the bedroom.

They both went through their night routines of brushing teeth and taking off makeup with a few stolen kisses now added to the mix. After shutting the lights off and getting under the covers, they laid side by side as they usually did to fall asleep. 

After what felt like forever, Nicole heard Waverly shuffling around. “This is weird hold on,” Waverly said.

Before Nicole could ask why or even get up, the shorter girl had straddled her waist and draped her body over the red head’s torso. Waverly then began to kiss anywhere she could reach; Nicole’s jaw, the slope of her neck, soft pecks on lips. 

“Waves, wait, wait,” Nicole began, body betraying her and letting her hands find purchase on Waverly’s hips. “What happened to waiting?” 

Waverly sat up with Nicole following and leaning back against the headboard. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Waverly found chocolate brown eyes following her movement and patiently waiting for her to explain. “Well, I did say that, but I also had a really, really nice date, one that might end like this and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable but we went to bed and I couldn’t stop thinking about touching you.” 

Nicole took a sharp inhale and asked, “Are you sure about this? You can change your mind at any time?”

“I know that silly, but I want you and I’d like to have you now please.” Waverly leaned back in to press her lips against Nicole. The kisses turned obscene quickly with tongues entering mouths and teeth practically clacking together at some points. 

Waverly then threaded her hands in short red hair and began a path down a long, pale neck, Nicole struggling to make sense with any words she said. Waverly sucked at the place where Nicole’s collarbone met her neck and the taller woman released a gorgeous moan. She paid the area extra attention before returning up back to Nicole’s lips.

Nicole took the chance to flip them, Waverly now lying on her back with Nicole between her legs. She felt Waverly’s hands twitch and then find purchase on her hips, under her sleep shirt. Nicole took the chance to briefly break apart and ask, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Nic, please, I’m sure, are you?” Waverly practically whined, happy that the other woman wanted consent but also wanting to take her top off. 

“Yes, baby, yes,” Nicole said, reaching and pulling her shirt over her head. Her short hair was left disheveled as the strong planes of her torso were uncovered, Waverly eye’s tracing every shape they saw. Nicole chuckled as she saw Waverly gasp when she saw her breasts. “You can touch you know?”

Waverly rolled her eyes as her hands traveled higher and higher until they were caressing the soft skin underneath Nicole’s breasts. “Wait,” she said before removing her own shirt. Like Nicole, she had also forgone a bra meaning that it was the red head’s turn to roam her body and stumble along dusky nipples. 

“Baby,” Nicole whispered reverently as she dove down. She kissed from Waverly’s abs up to the valley between her breasts. Waverly just clung to her back, drinking in how their naked torsos felt pressed against each other. 

Nicole finally took a pebbled nipple into her mouth, causing Waverly’s back to arch up off the mattress and for a loud moan to escape her lips. Nicole continued to lavish her breasts, switching from side to side until Waverly was begging for more. 

“Nic, please, I need you, Nic-“ Waverly broke off as Nicole pulled her shorts down, taking Waverly’s underwear with them. 

Nicole looked at Waverly’s puffed center, practically glistening with her wetness. “All for me, baby?” Nicole asked in awe of the smaller woman.

“All for you,” Waverly replied, running a hand through her hair. Nicole grinned up at the brunette and began to kiss up her legs before reaching her core. She began with a broad stroke of her tongue before diving in and teasing her clit, driving Waverly crazy.

“Oh, god, baby, yes please,” Waverly moaned above as Nicole ate her out. “Nicole, please, I’m close,” Waverly soon began. 

Nicole then decided to insert one finger and then two as Waverly kept wriggling underneath her. Her mouth was nibbling and licking every inch of her center, with special attention to the little nub that drove Waverly to the edge. She felt the other girl’s walls begin to contract around her fingers as moans sprouted from Waverly’s lips.

Nicole continued her pumping action to help Waverly ride it out. She continued past that, a bit gentler and then picking it up again; Waverly’s second orgasm of the night surprising both of them by coming quicker than they both expected. 

Nicole climbed back up the shorter body, kicking off her own shorts as she became level with Waverly. “C’mere,” the brunette said before fusing their lips together. 

Waverly then pushed Nicole a bit, before climbing back over her with a sheepish grin. “This might be the part where you teach me, baby.” 

“I will, but trust me, Waves, at this point I don’t need much,” Nicole responded in between breaths. Waverly had now taken to kissing down her neck again, continuing her path closer and closer to Nicole’s breasts. 

She curiously pressed a soft kiss to a light pink nipple, and then put in in her mouth, causing Nicole to moan above her. “Just like that, baby, just like that.” 

Waverly continued her ministrations until she heard Nicole give a low whine. She kissed to the edge of the red head’s underwear and briefly paused. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Nicole said, making sure Waverly was ok. 

Nicole’s underwear came off and Waverly became a bit shy. “I want to make you feel how I felt, I just- please, Nic,” she responded softly pleading Nicole to help. 

“Just, do whatever you’d do to make yourself feel good and I’ll tell you.”

Waverly nodded as she cupped the other woman’s sex and then slid a finger between wet lips, making sure to pay attention to Nicole’s clit, as she did for herself. Nicole let out a small moan at this, which encouraged Waverly to move more boldly. 

She slowly slid one finger in and then two, still pumping at a steady pace. Waverly circled the clit a few more times, Nicole’s hips now rising, meeting her hand with every move. “So good, baby, oh god, Waves,” Nicole incoherently began to moan out. 

Waverly started upping the pace, figuring out that if she put her body behind her hand, no matter how much it had begun to burn, Nicole would feel her hitting even deeper. Suddenly, she curled her two fingers as Nicole arched up and felt her release come. 

Waverly gently pumped her fingers, before removing them from where they were nestled and taking them into her mouth. She released her hand with a pop, causing a new wave of wetness to wash over Nicole. The brunette then slid up the tall and toned body to meet Nicole in a kiss. They could still taste the other in their mouths, causing them both to groan before the kiss subsided. 

“You were amazing, Waves. That definitely did not feel like just the first time,” Nicole praised.

“I guess I get you, baby,” Waverly mumbled against her lips before one final kiss. 

Waverly snuggled back down, nestling against Nicole’s neck and breathing in. After pressing a kiss to Waverly’s slightly sweaty forehead Nicole realized what the shorter girl had just done. “Did you just smell me?” 

Waverly giggled, responding, “You always smell like vanilla-dipped donuts. They’re my favorite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello wonderful humans! thank you for being so lovely and patient w me throughout ~stress~ time :)) I'm returning the favor in smut hope it was ok of me ;) also now that i'm done w the school year updates will be back to daily! hope you enjoyed reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly turned to fully lie on her back, eyes slowly opening. “Well…I guess that’s allowed. Does my bonus blanket want to add some vegan chocolate chips to mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every so often I should remind you I don't own any of this...enjoy!

Nicole woke up wrapped around Waverly, which would’ve been on par with most of their mornings, except now they were both naked. She pressed a kiss to the back of Waverly’s head before disentangling their legs.

“Nooo,” Waverly whined lowly as Nicole got out of bed. “I need a bonus blanket.”

Nicole chuckled and pressed a kiss to the brunette’s forehead before slipping a t-shirt over her head. “Your bonus blanket wants to make some pancakes.”

Waverly turned to fully lie on her back, eyes slowly opening. “Well…I guess that’s allowed. Does my bonus blanket want to add some vegan chocolate chips to mine?” 

Nicole’s heart began to pound at the sound of Waverly talking about Nicole being hers. “I think she will, in exchange for a kiss?” she said, trying to keep her breathing under control.

“Such hardship,” Waverly said sitting up now, blanket pooling by her waist. Nicole’s eyes dragged up the tanned torso before landing on Waverly’s shit-eating grin. “Like what you see?”

“Oh, I definitely do,” Nicole said before leaning in to kiss the shorter woman. The kiss was soft and easy, almost as if it had been practiced morning and morning again. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower, baby,” Waverly said once they broke apart. “Don’t forget Jeremy and Robin wanted to do like a study group with us at the library before your game.”

“Sounds good,” Nicole replied before heading towards the kitchen. She was happy Waverly had woken up in such a great mood but didn’t want to overwhelm her. _Last night had been…amazing_ , she thought, but she knew she and Waverly needed to have a deeper talk, especially since Waverly had been a bit nervous on their date. 

As she was thinking, she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss be pressed to the middle of her clothed back. “Smells good, baby,” Waverly said. 

Nicole hummed in appreciation as she took the pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate. She turned around to face the shorter woman who was still wrapped around her. “Gonna let me go any time soon?”

“No,” was all Waverly replied with a soft smile.

“Well you might want to reconsider if you want your pancakes,” Nicole said.

Waverly let out a huff pretending she was upset before taking syrup out of the fridge and setting it on the table next to the plate Nicole put down. They both served themselves and dug in, not realizing how hungry they were after the night’s activities. 

“Waves?” Nicole said, getting her attention after a few minutes of silent chewing. “I wanted to talk about something.”

“Something wrong?” Waverly said, worry entering her features. 

“Oh, no! No, but I wanted to talk about, well, us,” Nicole responded, placing her hand atop Waverly’s on the table.

“Ok, I’m listening,” Waverly said, flipping their hands and interlocking them, as was becoming somewhat of a habit. 

“Last night, was great,” Nicole prefaced, “And like I said, I want to take things at your speed so I just, I guess I want to know if you want to tell Wynonna or not that we’re together?”

Waverly just focused on the pancakes in front of her rather than Nicole, before whispering, “Would it kill you if I said I don’t want to tell? Not yet?”

Nicole quickly moved to kneel down next to Waverly, grabbing the hands in her lap. “Of course not, baby. I know everything is new and exciting but I also know how scary it can be, your first female relationship, I mean. I am more than happy to take it as slow or as fast as you need.”

At this, Waverly finally made eye contact with Nicole, “Thank you. It’s not like a forever thing, I promise.” 

“Of course, it’s not. I only asked because I’m assuming you’re coming to my game?” Nicole asked more playfully now. 

Waverly nodded as Nicole stood up and got closer to her lips. “Why do you ask?” she mumbled against the red head’s lips. 

“Because, baby, as much as I like it, Wynonna’s gonna say some comments on this.” She pressed a quick kiss to Waverly’s lips before standing up straight and taking her shirt off. 

Waverly let out a sinful sigh as she caught both the naked torso’s beauty and all the love bites and scratches by Nicole’s collarbone and back. “Well, Nic, how can I make it up to you?” she asked, pancakes now long forgotten. 

+++

True to Nicole’s prediction, Wynonna’s first comment to her was about the marks. “Good game, Haughttie. Although, you could improve some of your three-pointers. Whoever fucked you last night probably thought the same thing. Let me guess, Shea got a manicure done recently?” 

“Jesus, Wynonna, she just got done playing,” Waverly responded, turning red. 

“What? I’m sure you said worse when she got home from the walk of shame or did you drive?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole let out an exasperated sigh. “It wasn’t Shea, Wyn, and can you please stop talking about it?” 

“Ooo you jumped back on the dating wagon! I’ve been telling Waves to do the same thing!” 

Waverly just rolled her eyes as Doc and Dolls finally got to where they were standing. “Baby girl, I really need to talk to you over there,” Wynonna said, all but dragging Waverly off to the side. 

“Excellent game, Nicole,” Doc said eyeing Dolls before continuing, “And this was the last one?”

“Thanks, Henry,” Nicole responded, flitting her gaze back and forth between them. “And yea, for now. We have a few practice games with some of the closer teams and we have semis and hopefully finals after winter break. Are you guys ok?”

They both began to say something before Doc let Dolls continue. “We’re kind of in a fight with Wynonna.”

“About…?” Nicole said.

“About the fact that we have one semester left and she can’t keep stringing us both along,” Dolls finished.

“And she has to pick one of us,” Doc added. “I’m pretty sure that’s why she’s over there gesturing at Waverly.”

Sure enough, Wynonna was over to the side making wild hands at a clearly exasperated Waverly. Nicole was still curious though, “Wait if Wynonna is the one that has to pick between you two, why are you still hanging out with each other? It’s great but, you both have, um, let's call them big tempers.”

Dolls snorted while Doc answered, “Well see, Xavier here, no matter how much I may want to hate him, has become somewhat of a brother to me. I’ve actually grown fond of our time spent together. You cannot kick away family, especially ones that you’ve chosen yourself. Similar to Waverly and you, despite your blindness to see the love right in front of you two.” 

“Hey! this isn’t about me!” Nicole protested.

“Sure Haught,” Dolls said before glancing over at Wynonna walking back, “Good game, we’ll go to your finals. Let’s go.”

Wynonna shoulder bumped her as the boys walked away. “Did tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber tell you about the stupid ultimatum they gave me?”

“Wow! that’s a big word, Wyn!” Nicole sarcastically replied. 

“I heard it on TV, anyways, how stupid right?” Wynonna scoffed. 

“Well,” Nicole began, “I kinda think they have a point, I mean they deserve to know before school ends.”

“Ugh, why do you have to share brain cells with your wife! Waverly literally said the same thing.” 

Waverly shook her head and said, “Wynonna, you know it’s true, just try to see which one you could spend forever with?”

“Jesus, I can barely spend a week with one of them!” she responded. “You’re both too single to understand my issues. I’ll see you later.”

“Too single, huh?” Nicole said, whispering in Waverly’s ear.

The shorter girl jumped and then turned to face Nicole. “What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. Besides, she’s being too big of a baby to let me tell her about the wonderful woman in my bed at night.”

“That’s all I am, huh? Just for sex?” Nicole asked playfully.

Waverly giggled before putting on a fake stern voice and saying, “Of course not, you’re also there to reach the tall shelves in the kitchen.” 

At that, Nicole picked her up by the waist and spun her around, both of them giggling like fools before they noticed Jeremy and Robin standing in front of them. 

“Glad to see the date went well,” Jeremy beamed. “Oh, you two!”

“We just wanted to tell you that you played great, Nicole!” Robin added. “We’re still on for tonight?”

“Thanks guys!” Nicole responded, “And yes! Waves and I are just gonna stop by the apartment so I can shower and change before we go out.” 

“I’m so excited! They haven’t done 80s night in Purgatory Pride for so long!” Jeremy said, making Waverly squeal with excitement as well. 

“Oh, I am SO ready to get jiggy with it!” the brunette added.

“It’s gonna be bitchin’ all right!” Jeremy said back. They continued on going back and forth until Nicole reminded Waverly that they did have to go if they were going to make it to the bar on time.

“Right! Sorry, baby,” Waverly said pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “Bye boys!” she waved them off.

+++

This time when they stumbled home, they knew there would be no push back from the other person. They sloppily made out, shirts coming off in a matter of seconds. Waverly’s knees were bracketing Nicole’s While the redhead had found purchase on a very squeezable butt, as they sat on the couch. 

With every squeeze, Waverly would grind into Nicole a little deeper, until Nicole as intoxicated, not on alcohol but on the body above her. “Baby, baby, Waverly, wait,” Nicole said, trying to get her to break for a second.

“Sorry, I kinda got into it,” Waverly responded with swollen lips and a blush settling on her cheeks.

Nicole pressed a kiss to one of them before continuing, “As much as I’d love to get into it, is it alright if we just sleep tonight? I’m tired from the game and the bar.”

Waverly pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before saying, “Of course, baby. And as much as I love making out with you I’m also tuckered out.” 

Nicole helped her stand as they made their way to bed. Once they got under the cover’s Waverly rolled into Nicole and pillowed her head against Nicole’s chest, resting in the crook of the redhead’s neck. “G’night, Waves,” Nicole said with a yawn before closing her eyes.

There was a silence and then a small whisper from Waverly, almost as if Nicole wasn’t meant to hear it, “’Night, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed some sweet-toothed fluff! I'm finishing up on this fic and think we have 4 chapters to go! woohoo!! Also next chapter might have some WynHaught ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not judging, baby girl, just, wait...who was in there with you, baby girl? I heard two voices but it was you and….wait, Nicole??”
> 
> “Wynonna,” they both groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late night chapter but hey, you're up reading this anyways right?

Wynonna woke up annoyed. To start off she was alone in bed, something that rarely happened, and she couldn’t call either man of hers to her side. Not that they were hers, more that they were there. And nice. And cared about her. And she maybe loved both of them for it. Oh, God.

Her head was still pounding from the night before as she padded through her own apartment in search of coffee. She quickly realized Waverly had stopped buying her coffee cups because of the environment. Wynonna let out a groan and grabbed her keys, knowing Waverly would be up by now making whatever green concoction she drank plus coffee for her and Nicole.

She was glad Waverly and Nicole seemed closer within the last few days. As winter break neared, Wynonna knew Waverly was going to need someone to stay on campus, other than herself, and was glad there were no hard feelings between them. 

She opened the apartment with her “for emergencies” key and heard giggling followed by something else. She couldn’t believe it, her sister had over some chick and kicked Nicole out for the night!

She banged on the bedroom door yelling, “Sounds like someone’s having a very good morning! I’m stealing some coffee, Waves.” There were hushed whispers as she went back towards the kitchen, and starting on her coffee. 

The voices were now coming down the hall as Wynonna turned saying, “And who might you just- Haught? Wait what’s with the get-up?” 

Nicole was standing there in a robe that was clearly a bit too small for her and slippers while Waverly was just in a way too large t-shirt and underwear. “You barged into our morning, Wyn, you don’t get to judge.” 

“Not judging, baby girl, just, wait...who was in there with you, baby girl? I heard two voices but it was you and….wait, Nicole??”

“Wynonna,” they both groaned.

“Not that I’m judging, more like, when did this happen?” Wynonna asked incredulously.

“A few days ago,” Waverly responded as Nicole said, “Two weeks ago, maybe more.” They both gave each other panicked looks as Wynonna pretended that her head was exploding.

“Two weeks and I hear NOTHING about my best friend and baby sister getting it on? Boning up?” she shrieked.

“Don’t say it like that,” Nicole begged quietly. 

“I’ll say it how I want to,” Wynonna continued yelling, “I was responsible for this and I don’t get an ounce of thanks in two weeks!”

“You weren’t responsible for this,” Nicole argued.

“Wait, baby, she’s right,” Waverly said, getting a puzzled look from her up wife. “Wynonna’s the one who told me to get my head out of my ass and break up with Champ.” 

“Damn straight,” Wynonna paused, before adding, “Or damn gay?”

Waverly ignored her, saying, “’Nonna, you not knowing is on me. Nicole knew this was my first real relationship with a woman and told me she’d wait before we told anyone…well almost everyone.”

“Wait, who else knew?” Wynonna responded.

“Well Jeremy and Robin, because of the whole, you know gay squad,” Nicole said.

“Oh and Rosita, and technically Doc too because Rosita told him without meaning too,” added Waverly.

“Which means probably Dolls because he’s been hanging around Doc a lot lately,” Nicole kept going. 

“Ok, ok, I get it we’re steering into my problems now,” Wynonna said. “But, Waves, you know I love Nicole? Why were you afraid to tell me?”

“No one said anything about lo-“ Nicole began but was cut off.

“I was just afraid you’d hate me, or us, not because of anything in general, just an overall fear,” Waverly said with her voice shaking by the end.

“Oh, Waves,” Wynonna sighed out. They both gave her big hugs, with Nicole lingering to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“You know I’d never hate you,” Wynonna replied adding, “You’re my favorite.”

“Mine too,” Nicole piped up.

As Waverly sniffled, Wynonna playfully slapped her arm, “Alright, alright, enough of the sap, Jesus we’re getting soft. Can we watch cartoons with breakfast?”

Waverly laughed as Wynonna and Nicole raced towards the TV arguing over the channel they were going to watch cartoons on. Waverly set about grabbing two coffees for her and Nicole, grateful for what her life had become. 

+++

“And then, she was like, wow baby, and I was like I know I love this suit,” Nicole slurred on.

“Okay, I’m happy you’re with my sister but blegh I miss not talking about her,” Wynonna interrupted. “besides I took you out because I have bigger issues.”

Nicole gave a hum and a slow nod before taking another shot, “It’s like tasting Christmas.”

“Crap wait are you drunk?” Wynonna asked, already knowing she was at least tipsy.

“Nooooooo,” Nicole responded causing Wynonna to scoff. “Sorry, what’s your issue?”

Wynonna sighed out. “I don’t know who to pick between Doc and Dolls.”

“Wait is that why you took me here?” Nicole asked looking around the bar. Women in various stages of undress were walking around Pussy Willows.

“Yea I couldn’t really look at more men today,” Wynonna sighed out before taking a shot as well.

“Hmm, well they’re both men,” Nicole began.

“Oh a wonderful observation there, you’ll be a great cop with skills like that.”

“Wynonna,” Nicole said pointedly, “what I mean is that I don’t know how much help I’ll be but, I do know about relationships and I think you have to pick the one you think knows you better.”

“They both know me,” said Wynonna as more of a question rather than a statement.

“Yea but, ok picture this, who do you run to when you have good news? Or are in trouble? Or the day after going out all night and not staying over at someone’s?”

“Waverly?” Wynonna said jokingly.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Wynonna if you’re serious about them, you’re going to have to decide, also I decided I need three more shots,” she said to the passing bartender.

As they were placed in front of the redhead, Wynonna let out a groan. “You’re right, I just- I never thought it’d come to this…and I think I know who.”

“I think I know too.” Nicole then took two of three shots, with Wynonna stealing and taking the last one.

“You know, red Haught, sometimes I get why my sister is with you,” Wynonna said. 

“Wyn, I really really really like her,” Nicole said, puppy dog eyes setting in.

“Yuck, I do have a question before we table all of this Waves talk,” Wynonna said, letting Nicole nod before continuing, “now that you’re with her, what’ll happen to your basketball season?”

Nicole just groaned and shrugged, unsure of what the answer to that would be.

+++

Waverly sighed out before parking in front of Pussy Willows, just in time to catch her girlfriend and sister wobbling out. “Hey, you’re both in trouble!”

“Aphrodite made me do it!” Nicole yelled out.

“Will you shut up?!” Wynonna screeched at her. “Hi Waverly, we’re just going for a walk home, no need to freak out.”

“Oh really, no need to freak out when your sister leaves a note that says ‘I kidnapped Nicole’ and that’s it?!”

“It said what needed to be said,” Wynonna slurred. “How’d you find us anyway?”

“Nicole butt dialed me, or I guess Siri butt dialed me and from there on I heard where you were. Really Wyn, Pussy Willows?” Waverly asked.

“I didn’t look at anyone I promise,” Nicole interrupted before adding, “I promise my favorite boobs are yours, they’re so soft and perfect for holding and the noise you make when I-“

“Nicole!” Waverly said high pitched as Wynonna pretended to barf before laughing.

“Sounds like you’re gonna have a good night of doing it,” Wynonna offered, still giggling. 

Waverly sighed at her sister’s antics. “Alright, I’m driving you both home c’mon.”

“Oh, actually my ride is here,” Wynonna said, a pickup truck pulling into the parking lot. “I finally decided.”

Waverly turned to see Dolls get out of the car before looking back at Wynonna and smiling. “Proud of you for growing up Wynonna.”

“Thanks, baby girl,” Wynonna whispered before yelling at Dolls, “I think I love you!”

Dolls, in turn, looked shocked and only managed the words, “In the car, please.”

Wynonna nodded and turned back to an equally as surprised Nicole and Waverly to wave goodbye.

“Thank you for helping her with that, baby,” Waverly said pressing a quick kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “Her listening was her way of showing love.”

“Am I really in trouble?” Nicole asked getting into the car. 

“No, you’re not,” Waverly sighed as she drove off. “I’m your wife, I promise I won’t ever punish you.”

“My wife,” Nicole repeated incredulously. “I want to divorce you so I can marry you all over again.”

Waverly laughed at the sentiment. “You’re drunk, baby, you don’t really mean that.”

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole began swaying a bit in the passenger seat, “I, Nicole Raleigh Haught, and I am _really hot_ , promise to re-marry you the right way forever.”

Waverly snorted at the pun. “You’re sweet, Nic, not making much sense, but sweet.”

“Thank you,” Nicole replied leaning over the console to press a sloppy kiss to Waverly’s cheek, causing the brunette to burst out giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed!! it was super fun to write some more drunken antics between Wynhaught and to add some more Wynonna :)) stay tuned for the LAST 3 chapters !!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their morning activities forced them to rush through their routines in hopes of getting to Doc’s apartment on time. Once there, Wynonna wolf-whistled as she saw them walk through the door. “Seems like someone took their sweet, sweet time this morning, hmmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more early on smut ;)

Nicole woke up to Waverly’s soft body curling into her from behind. “Good Morning, little big spoon.”

“Shut up,” Waverly mumbled against her shoulder. “You like it.”

While Nicole loved enveloping Waverly in her arms and being able to hold Waverly’s weight, she also liked being held. It didn’t happen often at first, but once the redhead made an off-handed comment about it, Waverly made sure there would be some times when the roles were reversed. 

“You’re right, I also really like you and I- oh-.” Nicole was cut off by Waverly snaking a hand under her sleep shirt and caressing the underside of her breast. 

Waverly just hummed, as if she didn’t know what she was doing to the redhead, before pinching a nipple lightly between her forefinger and thumb. 

“Baby,” Nicole sighed out as Waverly’s hands created a path of flames within her skin, traveling from breast to breast and then to the hemline of her shorts. 

“Can I…” Waverly tapered off, knowing Nicole would understand what she was trying to ask. 

“Yes, Waves, yes,” the redhead sighed out. 

With Nicole’s consent given, Waverly reached towards a wet core she had become so familiar with. She slowly rubbed the taller woman’s clit, swirling around and pressing sensually. As she heard Nicole’s soft moans, she dipped a finger into the redhead’s opening, pumping in and out at a lethargic rate.

“More,” Nicole whined when Waverly removed her finger and touched the clit again. 

Waverly went back in, first with one then two fingers, pumping a little faster, yet still unhurried. She made sure that her palm came into contact with Nicole’s clit often as well. They kept going for a bit like this, Waverly fucking Nicole from behind her and pressing kisses and small bites to Nicole’s shoulder blades, while Nicole moaned in front of her.

Soon, Waverly felt Nicole’s walls begin to contract. “Waves, I’m gonna-“ Nicole began.

“Yes baby, cum for me, please,” Waverly responded, speeding up her fingers a bit more. She helped Nicole ride her high before taking her fingers out, much to the redhead’s chagrin.

As Nicole rolled onto her back, she saw the brunette take her hand into her mouth and release her fingers with a pop. “That’s really, really hot, Waves.”

“You’re really really hot, Haught,” Waverly replied, followed by her leaning in to press a slow, open-mouthed kiss to Nicole’s lips. 

Noticing how unguarded Waverly was, Nicole flipped them over. “My turn,” she said, followed by a stronger, more obscene kiss. 

+++

Their morning activities forced them to rush through their routines in hopes of getting to Doc’s apartment on time. Once there, Wynonna wolf-whistled as she saw them walk through the door. “Seems like someone took their sweet, sweet time this morning, hmmm?”

“Can it, Wyn,” Waverly said before turning to Doc. “How can we help, Henry?”

“Well, most of the decorations have been set up, but with Jeremy and Robin away for the holiday, I do need someone to partake in choosing musical stylings for the night,” Doc answered.

Waverly squealed at the task. “Do not worry! I will make sure we have the best playlist for tonight AND I’ll have multiple versions of Auld Lang Syne queued at midnight.”

“Still need me to reach the higher up stuff?” Nicole asked as her wife left her side.

“Yes, with Dolls away too I need some help hanging up some smaller décor,” Doc responded.

Wynonna was quick to say, “Hey you have me!”

“Yes darlin’ however you have insisted on snacking immediately after hanging up one streamer,” Doc sarcastically replied. 

“Whatever,” Wynonna grumbled, noticing Rosita walk through the door, struggling with some bags. “Boobs McSeltzer! Let me help you with that precious cargo.”

“Calm down, Wynonna, these are just the mixers,” Rosita said, handing some of the bags off to the other brunette. “Doc and I are heading out a little later for all the booze.” 

“Bummer, I can’t go help then,” Wynonna replied jokingly. 

Rosita and Doc shared a look before Doc added, “Yes a bummer, as you say.” 

The five of them finished putting the last few touches on the apartment, knowing that Doc would be hosting a few of the undergraduates that had stayed for the winter time for a New Year’s Eve party. After finishing, the Earp sisters and Nicole headed out to get ready themselves.

“Hey, just so you know, I’ll be putting a bit of that good whiskey you got me in a flask for the after party,” Wynonna said to Waverly with a wink. “So, don’t expect to be drinking the cheap shit all night long.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly said with a look, “Wouldn’t it be better, to begin with the good stuff so you can taste it rather than drinking it when you’re absolutely gone at 3 am?”

Wynonna’s face turned to one of confusion as Nicole chuckled alongside her. “I don’t think that’s super funny, red.”

“Sorry, but she has a point,” Nicole replied. “Also, did you guys notice anything between those two?” she asked, head nodding back to point towards the apartment complex. 

“They did seem awfully chummy,” Waverly responded, putting a gloved hand into Nicole’s coat pocket.

As Nicole took hold of Waverly’s frozen fingers, she said, “Exactly…like something else was going down we didn’t know about.” 

“I didn’t notice Doc acting different and Rosita was herself, I guess,” Wynonna said, weirdly quiet. “But, I guess we’ll see at the party. 

Nicole and Waverly nodded along, reassuring Wynonna all was fine. They got to their own apartment, Waverly bidding Wynonna goodbye with the words, “It’s all gonna be fine, and if not we can get drunk.”

“Do you think Doc and Rosita are together?” Nicole asked once she and Waverly were inside. “Honest answer, baby.” 

Waverly took a beat to think. “I…I think that they’ll tell us what they are when they’re ready. But, I did notice more wayward glances thrown than usual between them.” 

Nicole snorted. “Now you’re sounding like Doc.” 

“Hey!” Waverly responded playfully, lunging towards her girlfriend. Nicole easily caught the shorter woman, arms wrapped around her waist while Waverly’s hands dug into her hair. 

Nicole tilted her head down to capture soft lips in slow, languid kisses. After a particular whine caused by Waverly biting her bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue, Nicole broke off, needing air. 

“Baby, I lo-“ Nicole mumbled against Waverly. Waverly just brought herself closer than possible, rather than letting her finish. 

She broke the kiss off again, feeling Waverly pull away from her. “I bet I can get ready before you,” Waverly whispered, lips caressing the shell of the redhead’s ear, before running off towards their bedroom.

“You play dirty, Earp,” Nicole joked, following behind. 

+++

The party seemed to be going great, at least from the noise Waverly heard coming out the door. “Alright, make sure you find me before midnight,” she said to Nicole, giving her a once over once more. 

Nicole chuckled at her blushing girlfriend’s looks towards her. Doc insisted that they dress up for new year’s since it was his party after all. Nicole decided to wear the same navy suit she had gotten married in, switching out the suspenders for a belt and the pink tie for a gold bowtie that matched Waverly’s outfit. 

In turn, Waverly had worn a golden crop top/skirt set that clung to her curves. She found the bowtie the day after finding her outfit and knew she would insist on Nicole wearing a suit once more. 

“Are you two gonna come in or hold the world’s best gooey eyes contest?” Wynonna said, slightly swaying in the doorway, with a red gown on. 

“Sorry, we hadn’t noticed the door had opened,” Waverly replied walking through. Waverly could now see why the music had been blasting from outside. It seemed like every single undergrad who had stayed on campus had somehow found out about the party. 

There were two games of beer pong and one slap cup in the tables set up by the living room. The sofa and chairs had been moved to the corners of the room for a makeshift dance floor as well. Waverly didn’t even have to look into the kitchen to know people decided to make it the designated smoking area.

“Listen here, Perry Crofte, hands off my antique family album!” Doc yelled across the room. He proceeded to run past them, tailcoats of a tuxedo flapping in the non-existent wind. 

Nicole, who had briefly left Waverly’s side to get drinks, came back holding two drinks and a shot. “I took a shot in the kitchen, figured you’d want to match me,” she said handing it off to Waverly, followed by a solo cup with some pink concoction smelling strongly of tequila. “By the way did you know the world record for bong rips is something like 1000 a day?”

Waverly took her shot and looked quizzically at Nicole. “You planning on sharing any of those rips, red?” Wynonna asked beside her.

“I didn’t do any,” Nicole responded shaking her head. “I overheard it from some freshmen in the kitchen,” she said casually. 

“Hmm, learn something new every day,” Wynonna said. She then pulled a flask out of her bra. “You were right Waves, good stuff first, I’m gonna walk a lap see if anyone wants to hold hands or something dumb at midnight considering Dolls isn’t here.”

“Make good choices!” Waverly yelled as the other brunette walked off. “I think I’m gonna go find Rosita and ask her what’s in this drink because I already feel myself getting juiced. It’s good.”

“Sounds good, Waves,” Nicole responded, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’m gonna help Doc with the whole wrangling kids.”

Waverly hummed in response. “You’re gonna make a great officer one day, baby.”

Nicole’s features softened before they quickly hardened as she ran off. “Lonnie! I see you trying to deck the beer pong table. Get down from there! No, not by jumping on the table!” 

Waverly giggled at her, setting off to find Rosita. She found her in a corner of the dance floor, jumping around with Chrissy, who squealed the minute she saw her. 

After a few more drinks, and some more dancing, and talking, and dancing again, someone yelled out that there was a minute to midnight. In a mad scramble, students began pouring out of the kitchen and from their games to the living room, hoping to find someone to kiss. 

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled out, feeling hands touch her lower back.

As Waverly turned, she heard the words, “Hey, why don’t you kiss a real man tonight, sweetheart?” come out of Champ’s mouth who was standing right in from of her.

“I’ll take this one,” Wynonna said, emerging from the crowd to stand next to Waverly. “One you’re disgusting Champ, two we have thirty seconds to midnight and I don’t think you want to find out what’ll happen if the new year comes and you’re still in this apartment!”

As Wynonna berated Champ, Waverly heard a soft, “Baby?” from right behind her. “Nicole,” she responded, turning to face her wife. 

A huge smile was plastered on Nicole’s face as she got closer, party goers now beginning to count down. “10…9…8…”

Waverly was quick to grab Nicole by the lapels of her jacket. Nicole, in turn, placed her hands on the soft, exposed sides of Waverly’s waist. “5…4…3…”

The party exploded with cheers and kisses at “one,” including Nicole and Waverly. For being in public, Waverly tried to get as close as possible to the redhead, giving her a searing kiss. Nicole tightened her arms around the shorter woman and bent her over, almost as if to dip her. 

Breaking off their lip lock for a second to breathe, Waverly saw Doc and Rosita kiss and out of the corner of her eye saw Wynonna place a peck on Perry’s cheek. “I guess we all got kissed somehow tonight.”

“What, baby?” Nicole said eyes glazed over with lust. “Oh shoot! I wanted something else to be my first words of the new year.”

Waverly giggled at Nicole’s words. “Well, whatever you wanted to say you can still say it.”

Nicole took a deep breath before pulling Waverly back in. “Waverly Earp, I love you.” 

Waverly turned a deep crimson as Nicole kissed her. She broke it off once more to briefly say, “I love you too.” 

They kept making out as the party continued around them. After a few more hours of partying, they stumbled along to Wynonna’s practically dragging the senior out with them. “I can’t believe you’re married for real now, like love for real” the drunken brunette said to her sister and Nicole.

“Wynonna,” Waverly said, not expanding on her sentiment. She knew her sister loved her and was happy to see her happy with Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!! i actually had a lot of fun writing the party and hope i did it justice ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedley was seated behind his desk, eyes roaming over her face, almost as if he was looking for something he lost. “Sit down, Nicole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some feel-good fluff for you to enjoy :)

Nicole ran off the court at half-time knowing she had just played one of the worst periods of her life.

“Alright team,” Nedley began furiously, “I don’t know what’s going on with you tonight, I don’t know what’s happening outside of this game, but right now, we have to leave all of that outside these walls and come together as a team. Got it?” 

Most players responded back with a “yes coach,” including Nicole. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back and tears begin to prick at her eyes. Within the past half, she’d gotten three fouls and air-balled four times. 

“And Haught,” Nedley’s booming voice said, “Come to my office, please.” Nedley walked out of the room without saying much else, to everyone’s chagrin. 

“I’m sorry coach, I don’t know what’s happening,” Nicole began.

Nedley was seated behind his desk, eyes roaming over her face, almost as if he was looking for something he lost. “Sit down, Nicole.” 

With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Nicole took a seat. “As I said, I don’t know what’s happening and I’m totally fine with you taking me out of the game at this point, I mean it’s the final game but I really get-“

“What’s motivating you?” Nedley interrupted. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“What’s motivating you to play right now?” Nedley repeated. “I mean, you were on fire this season and all of the sudden, it’s like you’re not the same person. The Nicole that has played for my team is not the Nicole that is out on the court right now. So let me ask again, what’s motivating you?”

“I guess…” Nicole took a breath. “I guess I don’t know anymore.” 

“And you’ve lost your will to play? Just now? Just at the final game of the whole season?”

Nicole wrung her hands together nervously ask she spoke. “I mean, I guess not.”

Nedley just raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, as if to ask for more information, without necessarily prying his star player. 

Nicole inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing. “At the beginning of last season, I was angry, like really angry, at myself and at the universe because it felt like my life was one big cosmic joke. As the semester went on, I got angrier. But towards the end, all that anger was just…gone. I could tap into it at times sure, but I didn’t feel like it was a part of me anymore.”

“Haught,” Nedley began, “I can’t tell you what to feel, but fueling yourself with anger is…it’s hard on a person. Isn’t it great that you don’t feel like that anymore? Shouldn’t you want to play better because you’re feeling better?” 

Nicole, who had her head down, snapped it up to meet Nedley’s eyes. “You’re right. I just hadn’t thought about that.” 

“Well, think about it now,” he said as Nicole stood up, hearing the trainers calling down the hallway for the players to line up. “Oh and Nicole…”

“Yes, coach?” she responded. 

“You’re gonna be a great team captain next season. That’s all.”

Nicole suddenly felt better than she had all game. “Thanks, coach,” she said, smile beaming. She ran down the corridor of the locker room, ready to start the second half with a passion she hadn’t felt for the sport in a while. 

+++

Waverly knew her voice would probably be gone tomorrow, but she didn’t care. Sitting next to Wynonna at the game meant that Wynonna’s cheers and jeers quickly became the screams of their full friend group. She could’ve sworn that every single person she knew was at the game. 

Nicole hadn’t done well the first half, even her non-sporty eyes could see that. So, when she got on the court and gave Waverly a small wave, she was filled with hope. 

“Looks like Haughtie is going to make you a basketball wife. Hey, maybe you can be on that one TV show!” Wynonna joked. 

“Wyn, please,” Waverly laughed followed by a groan when the other team scored. Purgatory was down by 20 at halftime, not impossible to come back from but not easy either. 

“Well hey, you’re already wearing her jersey,” Wynonna then turned her full attention to the game. “Ref, you kidding me?! I will end you!”

“Earp, please,” Dolls said beside her. He and Wynonna seemed to be doing well, at least for the month they’d been exclusively together. Waverly knew her sister had a hard time with her feelings, but she was happy Dolls got her for who she was. 

Nicole had just stolen the ball, running down the side of the court and passing it to the point guard. Waverly felt the whole world cheer in her ears. Somehow, Nicole had gotten her groove back. As the fourth quarter winded down, Purgatory needed 5 points to win.

“Run the ball, run the ball!” she said, pretending to know what she was saying. Even after months of watching Nicole, Waverly grasped basketball as a concept, but maybe not as a whole thing yet. 

Nicole’s assist helped the team score 3 points as the ball went to their opponent. As they ran back down the court, Waverly began to chant for defense. 

“You’re getting the game, baby girl,” Wynonna said, never taking her eyes off the court. As Nicole tried to steal the ball again, the girl she went up against gave her a nasty shove down, seconds ticking by on the clock. 

“Ref, I swear on your mother-“ Wynonna began before being cut off by the ref’s whistle. 

He called the foul and, in return, Nicole had two free throws to make. These two throws would also cause Purgatory to win the title. 

Waverly was filled with shock when she heard what was happening around her. “Oh my god, Wyn.” Students had begun to chant “Haught” as Nicole lined up for the shot. Wynonna, Waverly, and the whole gang joined in before the gym became eerily quiet, giving Nicole the power to get her first shot in. 

The crowd cheered, before practicing the same type of restraint on a second silence. Waverly prayed to any and every deity above that Nicole made it in. Nicole did her routine of bouncing it twice before shooting, feeling as though everyone in the packed room was holding their breath.

It was quiet enough that Nicole heard the ball swoosh through the net, her team fighting for it, and a failed attempt by her opponents for a half-court shot as the buzzer rang. The fans in the stands exploded. Somewhere, someone had gotten a confetti canon and the announcer had begun to cheer overhead.

Students in the stands began to rush down, crowding the area and the players. Nicole’s own teammates had hoisted her up and were shouting “MVP!” From up above, Nicole spotted Waverly and blew her a kiss. She knew that she probably wouldn’t get a chance to reach her, teammates now headed in the direction of the locker rooms once more. 

She quickly grabbed her things and left, not bothering to shower and barely saying goodbye. They would have a party later of course and a banquet since they’d won. Outside the stadium, Nicole saw Waverly and all of her friends waiting. 

“Baby!” Waverly yelled out, running towards her. Nicole caught her with a small ‘oof’ as Waverly wrapped her legs around the taller girl’s wait. 

“Please leave that for the bedroom, Waves,” Wynonna said.“That was a pretty good game, Haught.” 

“Only pretty good?” Nicole responded, Waverly still in her arms and now pressing continuous kisses to her cheek. It was only when Waverly bit her earlobe a bit that Nicole eased her down. “Later, baby.”

“You’re getting all of that and more, Nicole Haught,” Waverly responded, lust clouding her eyes. “You did such a good job!”

“I agree wholeheartedly with Waverly,” Doc added. “Minus the sexual advances, I won’t do that to you, I am happy and I would never disrespect you OR your relationship OR my relationship for that matter, oh hell.” 

Nicole chuckled at Doc’s words. “I get what you mean, John Henry, and thanks.” 

Dolls rolled his eyes at his friends and smiled. “The first half was hard to watch but I’m glad you bounced back. You were definitely stronger near the end. A well-deserved victory.” 

“Oh my GOD! He smiles and he congratulates,” Wynonna joked. “You’re gonna get it almost as good as Haught is tonight.”

“Almost?” Dolls asked with a tinge of humor in the word. 

“Well yea, you complimented her not me,” Wynonna shot back. 

“I’m not really sure what is happening but I’m glad you won! When you shot the ball at the end, I felt like I was flying!” Jeremy chimed in. 

“Thanks, I think,” Nicole responded. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and laced their fingers, twin smiles gracing their features at the action. 

“So, what are we gonna do now for entertainment?” Jeremy asked Wynonna. 

“We could always drink, Jeremy,” Wynonna chucked back. “I mean it’s not like we haven’t been doing that.” 

“Oh, right.” He took out his phone, typed something and put it away. “I just asked Robin if we can go over to his for some post-game drinks! Huh? Huh? He just got a new roommate who could use some friends?”

A chorus of agreements sounded throughout the friend group. 

“Actually,” Nicole began, “I don’t think I’m gonna go with. The game really wiped me out.”

“Me too!” Waverly said, giving the redhead’s hand a squeeze. 

“We get it, you’re married.” Wynonna playfully rolled her eyes as well, adding, “just remember to use protection.”

Nicole just chuckled and shook her head as Waverly gave her sister a playful shove. 

+++

“Mmm this is so nice baby,” Nicole said, finally feeling like she was melting into the bed. 

“We should blow our friends off more often,” Waverly added, turning her head to press a kiss to Nicole’s collarbone. 

The pair had decided to go home and order take-out, rather than go out. Nicole’s adrenaline had worn off and the events of the day were catching up to her. After a warm shower to relax her muscles, she and Waverly put on their softest pajamas and turned on Netflix, post-Chinese food. 

They were now settled in bed, Waverly sitting in Nicole’s lap, her back to the redhead’s front, with Nicole’s arms wrapped loosely around the shorter girl. Waverly’s head was resting on her chest as Nicole’s was resting on the headboard. Waverly had been playing with their hands as the re-watched The Office. 

Waverly also loved feeling Nicole’s laugh rumble in her chest before hearing it. “You don’t really mean that, baby.”

Waverly sighed saying, “No, I don’t. It’s just nice to have a version of you all to myself.” 

“What do you mean?” Nicole replied in a hushed tone as if the darkness of their bedroom caused them to be quieter. 

“I mean,” Waverly began, “You’re usually Nicole the basketball star, or Nicole the student, or Nicole the friend but…I like seeing and having you as just Nicole. I love every version of you but there’s something about just Nicole that’s my favorite. You’re more relaxed, more cuddly, more unguarded.” 

Nicole’s cheeks reddened as she sat up a bit, cueing Waverly to do the same and face her. “Waves…I...baby, that was so romantic,” she said cupping Waverly’s face in her hands. 

“You’re not the only lady killer in this relationship,” Waverly replied causing Nicole to laugh.

“For the record,” Nicole said leaning in, “I love just Waverly as well if that wasn’t clear before.” 

They shared a sweet, gentle kiss before Waverly spoke again. “Just so you know, I’m kinda okay with keeping up this married ruse for, well forever.”

“Is this a proposal?” Nicole teased a blushing Waverly. 

“We’re already married, silly,” Waverly said, eyes crinkling as she smiled, “what I mean is I promise that one day, we’ll get a re-do and have an actual wedding, but I’d like to be with you, together, for a long, long time.”

Nicole leaned in once more, mumbling against the brunette’s lips. “Where you go, I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! this is it for the main storyline :,) the next chapter is going to be a bit of an epilogue going through the next few years for Wayhaught, but I haven't actually written much of it yet so it may be uploaded in a day or two rather than tomorrow :)) happy reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the time jumps are from the end of the last chapter to whatever number of years I wrote!!

_3 months later_

“Take one more picture!” Waverly gleefully shouted at Nicole. She then turned to Wynonna, who was fiddling with the tassels laying on her graduation gown. “Can we do one where we’re looking at each other?”

“Baby girl, do you think these tassels can be upcycled into ones for nipples?” Wynonna asked, changing the subject but looking at Waverly nonetheless. 

Nicole snapped the picture on her wife’s phone. “I got that one. It’s cute.” 

“Wyn,” Waverly began, “I’m glad you’re absorbing some of my eco-knowledge but could you maybe try not to tell me that?” 

“I will tell you what I please,” Wynonna said, putting on airs. “I’m a college graduate now did you know?” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Waverly said before hugging her sister. 

Dolls appeared from the crowd of graduates all taking pictures like Wynonna. “Can we get a picture? With Doc too, for old times sake?”

“What a great idea!” Waverly said clapping her hands together. “I’ll go grab him so we can get one of all the graduates.” 

After taking many, many pictures of Wynonna (Waverly was so proud she had gotten to this point) everyone began to head off to their own apartments, having to pack up and move out soon. 

“Can you believe that’s us next year?” Nicole said, casually throwing an arm over Waverly’s shoulder. 

Waverly, in turn, laced her fingers with the ones on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around the taller woman. “I know. Senior year, graduation, then…well, I guess more school for both of us. You go to the academy while I get my master’s, we move in together, you a flat-foot rookie and me a Ph.D. candidate and then…who knows.” 

“I love that you’re a planner, baby,” Nicole said, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead as Waverly unlocked their apartment. 

+++

_1 1/2 years later_

“I’m so proud of you,” Waverly said, eyes glistening with tears and hands slightly shaking as she pinned the badge onto Nicole’s new uniform.

“Thank you, baby,” Nicole responded, smiling so hard her cheeks began to hurt. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Waverly echoed, taking a step back and allowing the commanding officer to officially announce the end of the ceremony. 

Afterward, Waverly and Nicole decided to go out and celebrate. Wynonna had just arrived in town for a possible job interview and joined them. 

“How are my two favorite lovebirds?” she said, setting herself down on a bar stool inside the restaurant. 

“Very, very happy,” Waverly replied. “Especially since we get to live together again.” 

“Oh, blegh, thank god you’re done with your skype sex phase.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly turned bright red at her sister’s candor. 

Nicole skipped over the remark. “We’re looking at apartments together tomorrow if you and Dolls want to join?” 

“Wait, here? You’re moving to the city?” Wynonna asked. 

“For a bit, yea,” Waverly responded sheepishly. “I mean I still have school and if I stay for my Ph.D. they give me scholarship money.” 

“Wow,” Wynonna said, her unreadable expression turning into pride. “I’m so happy for you, baby girl. You’re really doing it. Growing up.”

Waverly smiled at her big sister’s compliment while Nicole pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Oh! And congrats, Haughtshit! I almost forgot I have a bottle of good whiskey with your name on it back at my hotel. I didn’t feel like I should’ve brought it to a bar unless I was gonna drink it.”

“Thanks, Wyn,” Nicole said with a snort. 

“And, to your early statement, I think I’ll join you tomorrow, but, ah, I’m actually back with Doc. Dolls was being a headstrong asshole so we broke up.”

“Oh, Wynonna,” Waverly and Nicole said caringly. 

“No, no, I’m fine, really, besides we’re here to celebrate Haught becoming a narc not my relationships.” Wynonna then flagged down the bartender and ordered a round of shots. “To, what’s it Jeremy calls you? Wayhaught? Ugh, never let him know I said that.” 

+++

_3 years later_

Nicole woke up to soft lips kissing up and down her jaw and neck. “Mm, feels good, baby.” She felt Waverly swing a leg over her body in order to straddle her. 

“Good morning,” Waverly mumbled, now against Nicole’s lips. She caught her bottom lip between hers, pulling and then soothing with her tongue. 

Nicole reciprocated by sliding her hands from under Waverly’s sleep shirt, to her underwear, squeezing the brunette’s ass. Waverly moaned into her mouth, the kiss becoming increasingly sloppier. 

Nicole made quick work on pushing said underwear to the side and thrusting her fingers into Waverly as she sucked a hickey onto Nicole’s collarbone. Waverly liked marking Nicole, not out of jealousy but out of simply knowing they shared their bodies with the other.

Waverly groaned as Nicole started pumping in and out, head falling close to Nicole’s ear. “I love this, but you have to help me with this position,” Nicole said, hand struggling to go in and out of the brunette in the virtually zero space between them.

Waverly laughed, and Nicole swore she could die happy right then and there. The shorter woman sat up a bit and began to ride Nicole’s fingers, with Nicole angling her hips just right to help piston her hand. 

Waverly moaned again, “Nic, I’m gonna-“ her face froze, Nicole feeling her walls contract around her fingers.

“I got you, I got you,” she sweetly responded, helping Waverly ride her high. 

Once finished, Nicole took her fingers out of Waverly and into her mouth, much to Waverly’s pleasure. They shared a long, open-mouthed kiss, before Waverly laid on top of Nicole, using the redhead’s chest as a pillow. Her body felt sated and comfortably heavy on the other girl’s. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Nicole began, “but was there any reason behind this lovely wake up?” 

She felt Waverly grin into her shoulder before she spoke. “I woke up early, having to use the bathroom, and checked my email. I’m an official Ph.D. candidate for next year.” 

“Waves!” Nicole said elated, “Congratulations!” She flipped them over and began to press kisses wherever she could: Waverly’s cheeks, her nose, the crown of her head, her lips. 

The brunette just giggled underneath her. “Thank you, baby.”

Nicole then sat up and backed away just enough to reach her phone.

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked, following the taller woman’s movement. 

“I’m gonna call off work so we can properly celebrate with a lazy day in bed.” 

Waverly’s eyes glazed over as she grabbed Nicole’s hand not busy with a phone and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I love you.” 

+++

_4 years later_

“So, do I call you Doctor Waverly now or what?” Wynonna asked handing Waverly a bouquet of flowers. “Wait, this isn’t like a real doctor right? Like you’re not my new gynecologist whose about to help me pop this baby out?” 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully at her sister’s antics. “It’s a Doctorate in history and ancient languages, Wyn. I’m not going to help my future niece come into this world.” 

Wynonna laughed, Nicole, taking pictures of the two of them. “Wait, Xavier, get in there too!”

Dolls shuffled into frame, Waverly giving him a hug after the picture was taken. “Thank you for coming! How’s the baby stuff coming along with, well, you-know-who?” 

Dolls chuckled at Waverly’s wording. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He paused. “The baby stuff is…actually going well. Doc sat down with us and explained that even though it’s his and Wynonna’s baby, he’s happy I’ll be the other father and that Wynonna will have someone to help her day and night. He’s helping me build the crib next week.”

Waverly squealed at the news. “That kid’s gonna have a lot of love in her life.” 

Nicole gave her an easy smile before getting walking up to her from where she was standing, speaking with Wynonna. “Can we get a picture together, cutie?”

Waverly nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. “Of course, Xavier, mind taking it?”

“Sure,” he replied, giving Nicole a knowing smile before pressing record, rather than capture, on the phone Wynonna handed him. 

“Oh Waves, I wanted to do a pose for the picture,” Nicole added, turning to face the brunette.

Waverly gave her a weird look but nodded, anyways. “Uh, sure. Do you mean like hand on hip? Or like one of those cheesy prom poses?” 

“I was thinking more one like this,” Nicole said before getting down on one knee. She took out a ring box from her pocket and popped it open. 

“Oh my god,” Waverly gasped, bringing her free hand up to her mouth in shock. 

“Waverly Earp, you are the love of my life. There is no one who makes me smile quite like you, no one who makes me laugh or blush or admittedly sometimes as annoyed as you can.” They both chuckled before Nicole continued, “And you are my soulmate, simple as that. I know I married you years ago, because of another situation, expecting a good friend I could room with. Instead, I fell in love with the smartest, funniest, most passionate and beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Would you do me the honor of re-marrying me by renewing our vows and being my wife, out of love?” 

Waverly’s tears were flowing freely as Nicole finished speaking. After a pause, in which she realized she had not answered, she practically screamed, “Yes! Yes of course!”

As people around them clapped, Nicole sighed out and smiled, standing to show Waverly the ring. “I need the one I gave you before. That one sets in the middle of this ring.” 

Waverly took hers off, having taken to wear it on her right hand’s ring finger. Nicole quickly set the bands together and placed it on her left hand. “Nic, it’s beautiful,” Waverly commented, noticing how the smaller diamonds on the new set complimented her big one and the sapphires on her original ring. 

Nicole just beamed before placing her lips on the brunette’s with Dolls deciding to end the recording right after the kiss. 

+++

_5 years later_

The decided that like the first one, they would keep what they began to call their ‘real wedding’ a bit low key. Waverly had gotten a job curating for the city’s Natural History Museum and Nicole had been promoted to sheriff’s deputy. They had recently purchased their first home as well, a small two bedroom in the suburbs. 

They had the wedding and reception at the homestead where Wynonna was now living with Dolls and baby Alice. Similar to last time, Nicole was sitting at a table, tired after dancing with almost everyone present, looking at her ‘new’ wife. She had lost her tux jacket to Waverly who was now wearing it with the sleeves rolled up so it wouldn’t get in the way.

However, Waverly was now speaking to the recently engaged Jeremy and Robin while Nicole held a sleepy Alice in her arms, probably tired of her flower girl duties. 

Rosita came and sat down next to her, setting 2 glasses of champagne between them. “If you get your arms back, drink that.”

Nicole chuckled and shifted Alice, who turned and burrowed her head into Nicole’s neck, in order to grab the glass. “This isn’t the first time Alice has fallen asleep on me.” 

Rosita laughed and looked onto the party goers with Nicole. There was Wynonna and Dolls dancing on the makeshift floor by Chrissy and Perry, of all people. Some of Nicole’s old basketball teammates had come and were mingling with Doc trying to chat one of them up. Jeremy and Robin headed over to the small bar Wynonna had insisted on setting up and paying for as a wedding gift while Waverly walked over to the two women.

“Is Alice out for the night?” she said in greeting. 

“Yea, I think after all that running around and dancing she’s done for the day,” Nicole responded, tilting her head up as an unasked question for a kiss.

Waverly smiled and bent down, granting their request as Rosita finished her drink. “I’m gonna let you lovebirds be and rescue Doc from accidentally asking out that lesbian.” They looked over and Doc was clearly turning red in the face as the woman he spoke with got wide-eyed. 

Waverly chuckled turning to Nicole and Alice. She caressed Alice’s soft baby cheek before looking Nicole in the eyes. “When do you want one?”

“One what?” Nicole asked confused as to what Waverly referred to.

“One baby, or two, or maybe three.” Waverly paused before saying, “Yea, three might be my limit unless you’re hoping in there too.” 

Nicole’s eyes went wide at her wife’s casualness. They’d both agreed they wanted kids, however, neither one had mentioned anything in specific, only that when the time came it would be discussed further. 

“I- I- I- mean I don’t want to tell you what to do with your body or anything,” Nicole said blushing. Alice began to shuffle in her arms. “You want to go with Aunt Waverly?”

“Wavey,” Alice said making grabby hands towards her other aunt. Her small body turned into her aunt as she nestled into Waverly, just as she had Nicole. 

Waverly then turned her attention back to Nicole. “Baby, you’re really sweet but this isn’t like a my body thing. We have to plan this because we can’t get accidentally pregnant.” 

“Well, okay then, we’ll start soon?” Nicole asked, not wanting to seem too excited at the prospect of mini-Waverly’s running around in _their_ family home where her _wife and kids_ will live in.

Waverly gave her a thousand-watt smile. “Soon.”

Dolls and Wynonna swooped in then, reaching for Alice, and asking if they were good to leave. “We’d love to stay but this one gets cranky without sleep.”

“She means Alice,” Dolls said looking at the taller brunette who had just pointed at him.

“Yes, her too,” she said before turning back to Waverly. “I love you, I’m so happy for the both of you, please don’t have sex on my bed, byeeeee.” 

They both chuckled good-naturedly and said goodbye to the other couple. Nicole turned back to Waverly who looked like she was still glowing after a long day. She then realized the shorter woman had said something. “Sorry, Waves, what did you say?”

Waverly smiled at her again and leaned in, meeting Nicole’s lips halfway. She leaned her forehead against Nicole’s. “I said, would it be bad to leave our own wedding a bit early? I mean we did it the first time, right?” 

Nicole laughed in response and pressed another short kiss to her wife’s lips. “I think it’s safe to say that if we do one more round of thank yous, we can go.” 

“Thank god,” Waverly said leaning all the way back and taking off her heels. Nicole just looked at her. “What? They’re getting uncomfy. You had the right idea wearing a suit today.”

“You have a suit, you wore it for your doctorate graduation. You looked beautiful then and you look gorgeous now,” Nicole replied sweetly. 

Waverly would never stop blushing at her wife’s compliments. “Thanks, baby, but, I did want to wear this dress today so, I guess when we have our third wedding we can reverse the roles and you can wear the dress.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Nicole deadpanned before cracking a smile.

Waverly just tugged on her arm and placed a kiss on her cheek, elated to love Nicole and receive love from her for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for following along and reading!! Thank you also for being so patient with me as I uploaded as I could throughout the past 3 (three!) weeks! You all have no idea how wonderful it was to read your comments and receive that little kudos notification almost every day :)) The Earper community is my favorite. While this fic has come to an end, I am currently working on other Wayhaught fics and one-shots that I'll post soon(ish.) As always you can follow me at what-awks.tumblr.com. Thanks again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will be updating this (hopefully) on the daily since I'm mostly finished with it and trying to procrastinate every final project I have due! As always, you can find me [here](%E2%80%9Dwhat-awks.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) !!


End file.
